Blast and Blur!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Dannie, Ai, and Sam, and Dannie's father, Dallas, have just made it to tokyo a day before Blast's concert. to kill time they go to an arcade, mean while Blast has ditched their overly protective manager to have a little fun, Blast and OC bands colide!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-meeting your idol!

**This is sorta gonna be like my other fanfiction with Jem and the Holograms. My OC band will get to meet their idols! I hope you enjoy this. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Alright Tokyo! This is so awesome! Let's hurry up and get to the hotel!" a girl with short green colored hair and piercings decorating her ears and right eyebrow shouted getting off the train and stepping onto the train station platform.

"Calm down Dannie." A mustached man with long brown hair said, there were two others coming off the train with him, a girl with light brown hair, and a boy with short black hair.

"Yeah the concert isn't until tomorrow." The girl with brown hair said laughing at her friend.

"Seriously Dannie, why are you so worked up over some band that just made it famous last week? And do you really have to wear that shirt?" the boy asked. The girl, Dannie, turned to them, she was wearing a black shirt with the word; 'Blur' written in a slightly blurred blue writing. She narrowed her eyes and grinned.

"Oh come on you guys, shouldn't being in Tokyo alone be awesome? Besides Blast has the best songs ever! Not to mention they started out just like we are. Right dad?" she asked. The man with the mustache shrugged.

"I guess I don't listen to your kind of music." he said, "Now let's hurry up, or we won't be able to catch a cab."

~0~

"Hey Ai, which one do you think is the cutest? Yasu? Or Nobu?" Dannie asked, the girl with light brown hair stuck her tongue out. The small group was at their hotel and we sitting around in the front room.

"Ew neither one of them, I like Shin, he's closer to our age anyway. What about you?" Ai asked, Dannie slammed her glass on the table and grinned.

"Yasu!" she shouted. Ai looked at her.

"Ew! He's totally scary!" she said, Dannie pouted.

"How can you say that? He's not scary at all. Shin's the scary one, he's only in middle school and he's got more piercings than me!" she shouted.

"Girls, are so weird." the boy with black hair sighed.

"What was that 'Sammie?'" Dannie growled.

"Nothing, please don't call me that Dannie." Sam said in a small tone. Dannie laughed.

"Whatever, fine, _Sam_. Anyway the concerts tomorrow, what're we gonna do to pass the time till then?" she asked, "yo pops got any ideas?"

"Something cheap, I don't wanna spend too much money that I have to ask your aunt to get us back home." Dannie's father said.

"Aw you're so cheap old man. Why can't you loosen up? Huh?" Dannie pouted.

"Why can't you be like a regular kid and go to an arcade or something?" her dad huffed. Dannie sighed, then stood up walking to the door of their room.

"Fine we'll go to an arcade," she said then turned, "But then you're treating us all to some real sushi."

"What? Ah fine." Her dad said. Dannie grinned.

"Great this'll be a great chance to show off the band!" she shouted.

~0~

"Man I can't believe how hard it was to get away from the studio." Nana sighed, as she and the others walked down the street.

"We really shouldn't be sneaking off like that; if someone realizes who we are it could be problematic." Yasu said. Nana huffed.

"I don't wanna cooped up in the studio until tomorrow it's sucks!" she shouted.

"Shh, Nana keep your voice down." Nobu said trying to silence the loud woman.

"I don't really wanna be cooped up either, it's so lame." Shin sighed, lighting a cigarette.

"Shin! What have I told you about smoking! It'll stunt your growth and it'll ruin my voice! What'll I do without my beautiful voice!" Nana shouted, taking the fag away from him.

"Nana you're mean." Shin whined. Nana huffed.

"Hey let's do something fun! I'm so bored!" she shouted, "Hey I know let's go karaoke or something."

"If we go there people will recognize who we are." Yasu sighed. Nana growled.

"Ah fine what do _you_ suggest then." She asked.

"I know let's go to an arcade!" Shin shouted. The others turned to him. "I've never been to an arcade before."

"What? How can you have never been to an arcade before?" Nobu asked.

"A lot of people have never been to an arcade before." Shin mumbled.

"Yeah whatever you're just weird Shin." Nana laughed. "Alright we'll go to an arcade!"

**Well that's the story thus far. what do you think? So far do you like my OCs? To clarify; Dannie is the outspoken green haired chick is Dannie, the light brown haired girl with a sweet smile is Ai, and the black haired boy Dannie calls Sammie is Sam. I hope you like them, and if you wanna see what they really look like, you'll have be patient, my scanner has been totaled. Please review! FUKU-OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Last chapter you met Ai, Dannie, Sam, and Dannie's dad. They're here in Tokyo to see Blast in concert. However they need to pass some time since they made it a day early. So they've decided to an arcade. Blast has decided to skip out on their rehearsal and have some fun. Let's see how these two groups fair shall we? Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! Oh PS; Dannie's dad is named Dallas.**

"Man this game sucks!" Dannie shouted as she lost yet another game to Sam.

"No you just suck Danielle." Sam laughed, Dannie glared at him.

"What was that _Sammie?_!" she growled, "And it's Dannie! Don't call me that Danielle crap!"

"Sam-chan! Let's play DDR!" Ai shouted, smiling. Sam smiled back, and walked over to her. Dannie huffed.

"Man, arcades are so lame!" she shouted sitting next to Dallas, who was laughing.

"It's cheap, so let's not get too whiny ok?" he said, Dannie stuck her tongue out.

"Neeeh! Why couldn't we go to a karaoke bar?" she grumbled.

"Karaoke bars are expensive, plus the beer that they sell in the vending machines is cheaper." Dallas said.

"Dad you're a cheapskate." Dannie said matter-o-factly. Dallas shrugged.

~0~

"No way! This is so cool." Shin shouted upon entering the small arcade. Nana gave him a strange look.

"You weren't kidding were you?" Nana asked, Shin shook his head.

"Nope."

"Come on let's play something before they Gaia send a search party to find us." Yasu said walking on a head.

"Hey yaknow I read in a magazine that Nana from Blast and Ren from Trapnest dated a while back." A girl said in the arcade crowed.

"What? That's impossible; it's just tabloid stuff." Another girl growled. "You really shouldn't believe everything you read in magazines."

Over hearing the two girls talk about them made Nana laugh a bit.

"Wow, who would have thought people are already talking about us." She said.

"Nana…" Nobu whispered.

"Anyway if you're going to go by tabloids maybe you should read a bit more about your Shin guy. I read that he's a male prostitute." The second girl said.

"How did the media even find out about that?" Shin asked.

"No way that's a lie Dannie!" the first girl said.

"Yeah you're right, I made that up; but there's like, no way he's that pure." Second girl laughed, Shin sighed in relief as the girls walked by.

~0~

"You're mean! How could you say that about Shin?" Ai shouted as they walked past, as the two passed a group, Dannie paused.

"Dannie? What's up?" Ai asked, Dannie turned and faced the group. "Dannie hello? Earth to Dannie."

"Nana…" Dannie mumbled, the group girl in the group stopped.

"Huh?" Ai asked, Dannie grinned.

"Get Sam quick." She whispered then walked up to the group. Nana swallowed hard as Dannie approached her Ai following close behind.

"You're Nana Osaki, of Blast, aren't you?" Dannie asked in a hushed tone.

"Nope." Nana said matter-o-factly. Dannie cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Cause I've seen Nana on TV and you definitely look like her." she said.

"See what you did?" Yasu mumbled then looked to Dannie. "I don't suppose you'll be keeping us being here to yourself? Would you?"

"Y-yasu…." Dannie stuttered then grinned. "This is so cool, isn't it Ai…Ai?"

"S-scary…" Ai mumbled hiding behind her friend, then stared at Yasu. "I-if you try anything I'll scream!"

"Huh?" Yasu puzzled, he'd never heard anyone say that to him before, Nana and the others laughed.

"I told you, you looked scary with your head shaved." Nana laughed. "Ok so you found us. Now what're you gonna do?"

"Yo, my name is Dannie, the girl cowering behind me is Ai," Dannie said, "We're two of Blast's number one fans!"

"Ai, Dannie, come on your dad wants to leave already." Sam shouted running up to the two girls.

"He can wait, look who your fearless leader has found." Dannie said, Sam looked over and took a step back.

"It's weird we've been talking about Blast all day." Ai whispered to Sam.

**Chapter 2! Finished! What do you think so far? the two girls who were gossiping were Ai and Dannie. Who'd have thought that they would meet right? Not really; it's a fanfiction these things are to be expected right? Haha anyway review please. FUKU-OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Last chapter Dannie, Ai, and Sam met Blast, by accident of course. A freak chance at meeting their music idols in an arcade, maybe arcades aren't so lame after all right Dannie? Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Sam what's taking so long to find two girls? I mean come on Dannie's hair is green." Dallas, Dannie's father, said. When he found the three he looked to Nana and her gang, then to Dannie.

"Dannie are you causing these nice people problems?" He asked, Dannie glared. "I'm sorry she's a real handful. I hope she wasn't bothering you."

"Hey! Don't talk about me like that! Dad don't you know who these guys are?" Dannie asked, Dallas shook his head.

"Nope. Nor do I care now let's go." he said escorting the small group.

"But dad that's Blast!" Dannie said.

"That's enough of your wild stories." Dallas said walking away.

"But it's true Dallas, really she's not lying." Ai said. Dallas sighed.

"Not you too." He said, he then looked to Nana's group of friends. Nana smiled nervously.

"H-hello, my name is Osaki Nana, I sing for Blast." She said, she wasn't quite sure why though. Nobu and the others stared at Nana shocked and confused.

"N-nana-chan, why did you do that?" Nobu asked, Nana shrugged.

"I dunno, she was getting yelled at." She whispered back, Dallas narrowed his eyes at her.

"Really?" he asked, Dannie nodded her head excitedly, "What's Blast again."

"Dad! Really? They're the whole point in coming to Tokyo! Their concert is tomorrow!" Dannie shouted. Dallas shrugged.

"How would I know, I don't listen to that punk music you listen to." He said.

"But don't you listen to Sex Pistols?" Ai asked. Dallas said nothing.

"Hey if your concert is tomorrow, why are you guys hanging around an arcade?" Sam asked Nana.

"Yea arcades are lame, what're you doing here?" Dannie asked, Nana grinned proudly.

"We ditched our manager at the studio, it's so boring there we wanted to have a little fun." She said.

"Actually you were the one who wanted to get out, we just came along." Yasu said, Nana turned.

"Yasu!" she shouted. Ai and Sam laughed.

"That sounds like a certain green haired girl we know." Sam said. Dannie cut her eyes at him.

"What was that? _Sammie?"_ she growled. Sam sighed.

"This is so cool! We came here for a concert but we end up running into the very people we came to see. It's fate I tell ya!" Dannie shouted.

"Hey by the way you should go around making up stories about people in bands." Shin said, Dannie turned.

"Oh you heard that? Sorry, it's just that Ai's a big fan of yours. BIG fan." She said, Ai blushed.

"Dannie!" she shouted Dannie looked over at her brown haired friend.

"What, I like Yasu." She said. "I don't get why people get all nervous around celebrities really."

"Well that aside we still need to get back to the hotel before it gets too dark. I can't afford a taxi yaknow." Dallas said.

"Aw come on we just met these guys you can't expect me to just leave after that." Dannie whined.

"Come on Dannie, I doubt they really wanna be bothered with a bunch of kid fans like us." Sam said. Dannie sighed.

"No actually we don't mind. Most of our fans came from our home town, but you guys don't look like you're from Meguro." Nana said Dannie shook her head.

"We're not, we're actually from the Kyoto region." Dannie said.

"Kyoto? That's pretty far from Tokyo* you really came all this way to see us perform?" Yasu asked. Dannie and the others nodded.

"Like I said we're three of your number one fans." Dannie said proudly.

"Yeah when we heard about your concert we all started working hard to save up money to go." Ai said sweetly, Sam leered toward Dannie.

"Well most of us did." He mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" Dannie growled, Sam shook his head,

"Nothing! It's just that you didn't really do much." he said, Dannie pinched his cheeks.

"That's a lie you jerk! I worked my butt off at that stupid café! It's not_ my_ fault they give lousy pay if you don't smile like an F'in moron!" she shouted.

"Ah Dannie leave Sam alone." Ai said. Dallas sighed, Nana and the others laughed.

"So you really saved up all that to come see us play? That's so cool!" Nobu shouted. Dannie let go of Sam.

"Yeah you guys are an inspiration for young musicians like us." She said, "You got famous so quick, you give Blur hope."

"Blur?" Nana asked, Dannie nodded pulling out a red and black arm sweat band, she put it on her forearm*.

"That's right!" she said. "With Sam on drums, Ai on guitar, and me on lead guitar and vocals we're Blur! "

"It's just a small garage band we've never really played for anyone except Dannie and Ai's family." Sam said matter-o-factly.

"Still that's cool, what do you guys play?" Nana asked.

"Punk." The three said Dallas sighed.

"Well if we're gonna be here a while I'm gonna get me some more beer." He said walking off, "Don't cause any trouble Dannie!"

"You say that like I'm the only trouble maker here!" Dannie shouted back.

"You are." Ai laughed. Dannie huffed.

"Anyway we wanna make it big just like you guys. Before you we didn't have much hope to making it." she said.

"There was Trapnest." Sam mumbled, Dannie put her arm around his neck putting him into a head lock.

"What did I tell you about saying that band's name in front of me?" she growled.

"Sorry Dannie's a bit violent, which is kind why we settled on becoming a punk band." Ai said.

"Explains a bit, you don't really look like the type to be a punk rocker Miss Ai." Shin said, Ai blushed.

"Well aheh, I'm not I'm more into pop music, until I heard your guys' CD." She stuttered. "Miss Nana your voice is so cool."

"Well thanks. I try my best not to lose it." Nana said flattered.

"Yeah; 'Oh what will you guys do without my beautiful voice?' she says and yet you still smoke and drink." Nobu said matter-o-factly. Sam, who was struggling to get Dannie to loosen her grip laughed a bit.

"Yeah that sounds like Dannie. 'What would you two do if I lost my awesome voice?' but if you don't pay attention she's off smoking." He said.

"Do you want me to make you pass out? Cause I can do that." Dannie growled.

"This is why he says _you're_ the trouble maker." Sam said.

"Release Dannie! He's turning blue!" Ai shouted. Dannie let go.

"So why are you guys at an arcade don't you think these sorts of places are lame?" she asked.

"Not really, these places can be a lot of fun. Plus our bassist has never been to an arcade." Nana said pointing to Shin.

"What? Never been to an arcade! How's that even possible?" Ai shouted in astonishment.

"Ai, you're one to talk, you hadn't been to an arcade until our last year of junior high." Dannie said.

"Oh that's right, I guess it's not so unbelievable then." Ai said.

"See I told you I wasn't the only one!" Shin shouted pointing to Ai.

"Yeah yeah. It's still weird." Nana said. "Hey I got an idea, why don't you guys hang out with us for a while before you go back to your hotel?"

Dannie, Ai, and Sam stared wide eyed at the woman. Yasu and the others also stared, this kind of thing was odd even for Nana.

"Nana are you sure about this?" Nobu asked, "They are still in high school."

"So?" Nana asked, Dannie and her group turned away from Nana to talk it over.

"There's no way your dad's gonna agree to let us go off with some punk rock stars." Sam said.

"Sam, shut up." Dannie growled.

"But he's right Dannie, Dallas would never let us do that." Ai mumbled.

"Yaknow my dad _is_ cooler than he lets on he'll let us go." Dannie said. "I say we go, come on these guys are cool. Besides Sam, you could learn a thing or two about drumming from Yasu."

"You only say that because you think he's cool." Sam grumbled.

"I say that because I'm the leader of Blur and as leader I say we go." Dannie hissed, "what say you Ai?"

"I don't mind I'm really enjoying talking to Shinichi-san." Ai said blushing Dannie looked to Sam, who sighed in defeat.

"Alright it's settled then, we'll hang out with Blast!" Dannie said, then turned to Nana holding a thumbs up.

"Sounds like fun!" she shouted.

"What sounds like fun?" Dallas asked standing over her.

"Nana-san invited us to hang out with them for the day Dallas." Ai said sweetly.

"And when was_ I_ gonna hear about this?" Dallas asked cocking an eyebrow at Dannie who looked up at her dad with puppy dog eyes. "ah fine."

"Alright!" Dannie shouted excitedly, they were finally going to hang out with some real tock stars.

**That's the end of chapter three, what'd you think? New chapter soon to come as long as you review. sankyu! Fuku-out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Oh I just love Nana! But only in the Japanese cast. I really don't like Yasu's American voice, it's just not deep enough. Same with takumi, but then again I don't like takumi whatever though, people who have heard Yasu's Japanese voice vs his American voice agree with me right? Yasu's voice is way too boyish! Oh something weird I found out my 5****th**** favorite character in Hellsing OVA has the voice of yuri lowenthal what kind of crappy luck is that. I hate yuri. Anyway enjoy the chapter. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

About an hour later, Blast, Dannie, Ai, Sam, and Dallas were at a karaoke bar, laughing it up about how much alike they were. They discovered that Dannie, like Nana, didn't like the way people put down on punk bands. Dallas and Yasu also had some sort of a connection, but not a very orthodox one. Ai and Nobu were both a bit flighty which came as a sad reality to Ai since she wanted to have more in common with Shinichi and was pouty when Sam and Shinichi had more in common.

"So neither one of you is full Japanese? That's cool." Nana laughed, Dannie nodded.

"Yeah, fact Ai and Sam are both full blown American." Dannie said, "I'm the only one with Japanese in them."

"Dannie that's not true, I'm not all American; my momma has some Romanian relatives." Ai whined.

"Even so that's just awesome. The only one in our band that's not full on Japanese is Shin." Nobu said.

"Hey don't say it like that." Shin said. Dannie looked over to him.

"Ok so spill it, what's with all the piercings? I know you guys are a punk rock band but Shin-san, you got more piercings than then any of us here." She said.

"Dannie that's a rude way of asking a question." Ai said, Dannie huffed.

"She right Dannie, mind your manners." Dallas said drinking a from a glass mug of beer. Dannie puffed out her cheeks.

"Yeah yeah." Dannie mumbled. "So yeah the piercings?"

"I just think they're cool. I mean you have a bunch of piercings too Dannie."Shin said matter-o-factly. Dannie paused.

"Yeah but mine are in my ear not my lip and everywhere else. How do you expect to find a job with all those things?" Dannie asked.

"I have a job, it pays good too." Shin said dryly.

"What's a kid your age do to earn such good pay? Hm?" Dallas asked somewhat drunk.

"Don't ask." Nana and Nobu said in unison, Dannie, Sam, and Ai gave them a confused look.

"Anyway, besides the job thing isn't is hard kissing? What does your girlfriend say about it? Or your mom for that matter?" Dannie asked. Shin went quiet.

"I can kiss girls just fine, as for the girlfriend thing I don't necessarily have one." He finally said.

"Uh-oh, you don't? Better watch your back, Ai's a big fan of yours." Sam teased. Ai pushed him slightly.

"Sam not you too!" she shouted, Nana stood.

"Say since this is a karaoke bar why don't we have a bit of fun? We've only got a little more time left before we have to go back to the studio." She said walking over to the karaoke book. Dannie stood too.

"I agree, what's the point of going to a karaoke bar if ya aint gonna sing?" she said.

"Oh no, you're kidding me right? You're not seriously going to make us all sing are you Dannie?" Sam groaned. Dannie stomped her foot right next to Sam making him jump.

"Dang right I am. _Sammie_." She said sweetly, but Sam could sense the hidden evil.

"Hey I been meaning to ask ya, why do you always call him Sammie?" Nana asked, Dannie turned to her smiling a bit.

"When we first met Sam, I didn't want him in the band, so I told him it was an all girl band. Then he signed us for some showcase for our school cultural festival to try and show off." She explained, "So I made him dress up as a girl."

"He made a really convincing girl too, but now because of it Dannie doesn't let him live it down." Ai said sweetly. Sam sighed in defeat.

"Why Dannie? Why?" he groaned. Dannie laughed.

"That's what ya get for tryin' to show off." She said, "But we were a pretty good success back then."

"When did this happen?" Dallas asked.

"Last year." Dannie said nonchalantly, then turned to Nana. "So who's first?"

"I wanna go first!" Nobu shouted drunkenly, shoving his hand into the air holding his glass mug.

"Nobu, you're drunk sit back down." Nana said shooting him down. Nobu stuck his tongue out at Nana.

"I'm fine I haven't drank that much." He said, then began singing parts of their song 'Lucy' only he was way off key.

"Nobu reminds me of my dad." Dannie mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dallas asked flatly his face red from the booze.

"Dad try not to drink too much you're the only one who knows the way back." Dannie said laughing.

"Relax….I'm *hick* not that drunk." Dallas slurred. Dannie sighed, then looked to Sam.

"I got an idea, why don't you go up Sammie!" she grinned, Sam groaned.

"My stomach hurts." He mumbled.

"Puss, fine then." Dannie said, then looked through the booklet for a song. "I'll go first."

They spent most of their time singing and laughing until they finally got kicked out for being way too loud. Yasu helped Nobu to stand, and unlike Nobu Dallas had sobered up really quickly.

"This was fun, you guys." Nana said, "We should get together again sometime, you guys could even play for us."

"Sounds like so much cool right guys?" Dannie asked turning to her friends who nodded.

"Actually we can't really afford to stay any longer than for the concert." Dallas said.

"Kill joy." Dannie mumbled.

"Thanks for the offer anyway." Dallas said ignoring his daughter's rant.

"Well then if you're ever in Tokyo, be sure to look us up." Yasu said handing Dallas a business card. Dallas nodded taking the card, then they said they're goodbye's and departed, at the subways.

"Well that was fun, Yasu, how much time we got before we need to get to the studio." Nana asked.

"Not enough time for Nobu to sober up." Yasu said as Nobu laughed and made fun of his bald head.

"Those guys were really cool, who knew that they were big fans of Blast." Shinichi said. Nana nodded.

"Yeah, wonder why that Dannie girl hates Trapnest so much?" she thought aloud.

"Something about Takumi." Yasu said matter-o-factly. Nana and Shin turned to him.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Nana asked, Yasu shrugged.

"Mr. Dallas is almost as bad as Nobu when he's drunk." He said.

"Hm I wonder what happened between the two." Nana wondered as they walked back to the studio.

**Next chapter coming up next. Review please, or Nana Osaki will kick your butt! haha**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Last chapter Blast and Blur hung out at a Karaoke bar. They got kicked out of course because they were being loud; imagine that being loud in a place your supposed to be loud. That's actually happened to me before. But I digress. Anyhow we're going to see Dannie, Ai, and Sam back to their hotel. Now ONWARD TO THE BATLE FIELD!**

"Sheesh it's cold; isn't it supposed to be spring?" Dannie growled as they walked back to their hotel room.

"It's only cold if you're not dressed for it; I told you to bring a jacket." Dallas said, Dannie groaned.

"Where is your jacket Dannie?" Ai asked. She was wearing a pink jacket and scarf.

"I left it back at the room; I was too excited to think about it." Dannie said.

"Sounds like a personal problem then." Sam snickered, Dannie turned abruptly shaking her fist in his face.

"You say something?" she growled. Ai stood between the two.

"That's enough you two. Dannie here, take my scarf, it'll at least keep part of you warm." She said handing Dannie her pink fluffy scarf. Dannie sighed and took it.

"Thanks Ai." She mumbled.

"There's no way you two are best friends." Dallas joked. Ai smiled, Dannie rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't it just the bomb to see Nana-san and the others?" Dannie finally said. Ai nodded.

"Yes, Shinichi is super cute, and I can't believe how laid back they all are." She said.

"So Dallas what were you and Mister Yasu talking about?" Sam asked letting the girls fangirl it up. Dallas thought for a minute.

"Hell if I remember; I'm still kind of drunk." He growled. Sam frowned; he now saw where Dannie got her temper.

"Oh I can't wait to see them in concert!" Dannie shouted. The others nodded.

~0~

"Dad, come on wake up!" Dannie shouted nudging her father repeatedly. Dallas had passed out on the couch of their hotel room. He clearly had too much to drink.

"Later, when the room stops spinning." He muttered, Dannie huffed.

"Dad if we leave late and don't get into the concert we're gonna miss Blast!" she said, Dallas groaned.

"We saved up for weeks Dallas." Ai said softly. Finally Dallas groaned again and slip the pillow off of his face.

"Why can't you kids just buy their CDs like everyone else?" he asked, getting up, Dannie smirked.

"Dad, I know for a fact that when you and mom were living in America you went to every Guns 'n' Roses concert held in your city." She said, Dallas stood. It was then that he realized his daughter's outfits; a halter top with the fuzzy writing 'Blur' on the front, and a short black pleated skirt with studs around the belt, all tied together with her signature 'rock' arm band and black boots.

"Dannie, where's the rest of your shirt?" he asked, Dannie frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Dallas scowled.

"I'm not letting you go out with that, go change." He demanded, Dannie gave him a look, while Sam and Ai giggled a bit.

"But dad; it's not even that revealing. Come on, gimme a break it's my first concert!" Dannie whined. Dallas shook his head.

"Go change or you'll stay here." He warned, Dannie huffed and stomped off to her suitcase and pulling out a ripped up shirt, much like the one Nana Osaki wore the day before. It also had the words 'Blur' on it. She then placed in on over her other shirt. She then glared back at her father.

"Happy now?" she growled. Dallas nodded.

"Very; now let's go." He said, the three kid's cheered.

~0~

"This place is filled with punks." Dallas moaned, Dannie, Ai, and Sam looked up at him with strange look.

"It's a punk band?" Dannie muttered, Dallas plucked her behind the ear. "OW!"

"I'm aware of that." Dallas grunted. "I just hadn't realized how punk has changed."

"Forever changing is the world Dallas." Ai said, "Hey look there's plenty of room in the front!"

~0~

"Woaw; it's a full crowd!" Shinichi shouted from back stage. Nana and the others looked with him.

"Holy crap it is! This so rocks! Hey you think those kids from yesterday are here?" Nana asked.

"Don't know I can't tell from here, think they'd be in the front?" Shinichi asked peering through the curtain.

"Those guys were a real blast yesterday; who knew we'd have fans so far from Tokyo." Nobu said. Yasu laughed.

"That girl Dannie reminded me of you." He said, "Real out there."

"What's so funny bout that? Kid's got attitude, I can respect that." Nana said, then their introduction was sounded on the loud speaker as the crowd outside cheered.

"Geeze these guys from GAIA really know how to suck the life out of a concert." Nana scoffed.

_"Get Ready for BLACK STONES!'_ it then said, and Nana and the others ran out on stage.

"Hey there we're Blast! What a crowd!" Nana shouted into the mic, then noticed a familiar mop of green hair. Dannie and the others were right in front of the stage.

"This is for you Hachiko!" Nana then shouted, and Yasu and the others began to play.

_When I was darkness at that time  
>Trembling lips<br>In the corner of my room I cry  
>The more I struggle, the more these wounds stab me<br>That broken promise hurt me_

"Go Blast! We love you!" Dannie and Ai shouted jumping up and down to the song, Sam even took part is shouting their name.

_Nobody can save me  
>God, I ask just one thing<br>Stop this love of mine that's tearing me up_

_I need your love. I'm a broken rose  
>The sadness of your song falls down on me<br>My life is lonely and I've nowhere to go  
>I need your love. I'm a broken rose<br>Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
>With your smile, your eyes<br>And sing me, just for me_

_I wanna need your love...  
>I'm a broken rose<br>I wanna need your love...  
><em> 

"So this is what Blast sounds like?" Dallas shouted, Dannie beamed and nodded.

"Not just another punk band!" she shouted back over the music. Dallas nodded.

_When you are with me at that time  
>I chased after your shadow<br>Running barefoot, stop me  
>The more I try to shut it away, the more twisted this love gets<br>Kiss me softly and tenderly _

"Nana's voice rocks!" Sam shouted, Dannie and Ai looked over to him; usually Sam was a quiet person.

"Guess concerts bring out the cool in you! Eh Sammie?" Dannie asked Sam froze, Dannie laughed.

_Nobody can save me  
>Like a frozen rose<br>I want to sleep tenderly, my tears_

_I need your love. I'm a broken rose.  
>The sadness in my soul withers and falls<br>I'm a little girl, lonely and crumbling  
>I need your love. I'm a broken rose<br>Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
>With your smile, your eyes<br>And sing me, just for me_

_I wanna need your love...  
>I'm a broken rose<br>I wanna need your love..._

Soon the music faded, and Nana took a deep breath. Then looked over at the crowd; so many people had shown up, some familiar some not so much. Looking over them all she wondered; was Hachiko watching? Then in the middle of her thoughts the band began playing again.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Yeah, yeah keep goin' on!_

_Baby I'm standing alone  
>I haven't forgotten that rainy day<br>Chasing your shadow  
>And It's over, like sand<br>I sigh every night  
>I scream like a child &amp; cried<br>Sorrow quietly hangs over me  
>Please please god forgive my sins<br>I don't need to hide no more  
>I'm moving towards the blue light<br>I'll keep going on_

_You've got the chance now  
>You've got the power<br>Realise this, so true yourself*  
>I show you my life now<br>I show you my love now  
>I show you everything yeah yeah<br>Baby don't be afraid__._

"I'm startin to understand why you like these guys!" Dallas shouted, "Better message then most punk bands."

"I know right?" Ai shouted, Dannie was busy singing along with the song.

"Ah! But this stuff's getting too loud; maybe I'm just getting old!" Dallas then shouted.

"You gotta stay pops! This isn't even the best song yet!" Dannie shouted, Dallas shook his head.

"I'm just gonna go to the back; stay out of trouble alright Dannie." He shouted.

"I'm not that big of a trouble maker dad!" Dannie shouted then turned back to the stage.

_Baby I'm lying alone  
>Unable to wake up, drowning days<br>No end to my misery  
>Now I know that, I won't look back<br>Life goes round & round  
>Just silence surrounding me<br>Burning out like a phoenix  
>And I'm falling, I've been taken<em>

_I don't need to lie any more  
>I wish I could live<br>Like the rolling waves, I'll keep going on_

_You'd better change now  
>You'd better catch now<br>Don't change, so be yourself  
>I'll show you my strength now<br>I'll show you my love now  
>I'll show you everything yeah yeah<br>Baby don't be afraid_

_You've got the chance now  
>You've got the power<br>Realise this so true yourself  
>I'll show you my strength now<br>I'll show you my love now  
>I'll show you everything yeah yeah!<em>

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah keep goin on  
>yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah keep goin on.<em>

"Alright you guys we're gonna take a short break but we'll be right back!" Nana shouted as the others walked off the stage for their short break. Dannie looked up at the stage when the crowd migrated over to the bar.

"Guys one day we're gonna be up on a stage just like this." She said, the three clasped hands.

"Yeah, won't that be awesome. We'll be big just like Blast." Ai said.

"Can't wait." Sam said smirking.

**Sorry for the late update; had other priorities; forgive me! Kya! But I love this show; I'm now rewatching it in the English cast; not liking the voices, Hachi is ok, but Nana osaki's voice tanks, same shinichi and yasu's. anyhow that's my opinion. What's yours? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

** So the gang made it to the concert; right now Blast has finished they're concert(time skip) Let's see what they're up to now yes? Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"This is awesome; did you see that crowd? They're wild for us!" Nana shouted.

"I swear it looked like the entire floor was jumping." Nobu said, the crew was backstage, they had finished their concert and were now waiting to go home. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Blast they're some kids here to see you, should I tell them to leave?" the security staffer asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" shouted a voice that was familiar to the gang, "Even if they didn't want us here you think we'd leave so easily?"

"Dannie? What are you three doing back stage?" Nana asked, opening the door to see Dannie, Ai, and Sam.

"Dannie saw the security guy come back here." Ai said. Dannie nodded.

"We figured it'd be the only chance we'd get to see you guys again before Dallas realized we snuck back here." Sam said.

"You guys snuck in back here?" Yasu asked, Dannie nodded.

"We meant no disrespect Yasu-san; we just wanted to see you guys again before we left for home." She explained.

"Gotta admit these guys are persistent fans." Nobu said, Nana nodded.

"Shinichi; you played bass so cool. I kinda wish I learned how to play now." Ai said. Shin blushed a bit.

"It's actually not hard to play." He said, Ai blushed too smiling sweetly.

"Just wait Nana-san, we're gonna make it big just like you guys!" Dannie shouted. Nana laughed.

"If that's the case here's a good luck charm for you." She said, dipping and kissing Dannie on the lips. Dannie's face went as red as Nana's lip stick. The two behind her went wide eyed.

"She kissed Dannie!" Ai whispered, covering up the huge grin forming on her face.

"I didn't know Nana was into that stuff." Sam whispered back, Dannie stayed silent. Nana laughed leaning back on the door frame.

"We'll see ya at the big top; Blur." She said with a wink.

"Sam, Ai, Dannie? Where the heck did you three run off to?" Dallas' voice shouted, snapping Dannie out of her daze. The three waved their goodbyes and went running off to find Dallas.

"You think they'll make it big?" Nobu asked.

"Guess we'll find out." Yasu said. Nana smirked, then turned to her friends.

"Of course they will!" She said.

~0~

It had been a year since Dannie, Ai, and Sam had met Blast; their idols in music. Since then they had been playing their hearts out for one day getting the chance to play in Tokyo where they met Blast. The gang hadn't really changed much; Dannie was still a punk, Ai was still her total opposite; and Sam was still the same person he was a year ago. The only thing that happened to change over the year was their passion for music.

"Dad! Dad! OMIGOD DAD!" Dannie shouted running down the stairs. Her hair bouncing up and down as she jumped excitedly in the kitchen where her father was sitting reading a magazine.

"What is it Dannie?" he asked amused by her excitement.

"Blur! We've got a gig!" Dannie finally shouted, Dallas raised his brow.

"Oh? Where at? When is it?" he asked, "And calm down Dannie you'll spill my coffee."

Once Dannie finally calmed down and stopped jumping around, she smiled happily.

"We're opening for this other band that's coming to town this week." She said.

"What band?" Dallas asked, Dannie thought for a minute trying to remember the name of the band.

"I actually can't remember; they're some pop band, I think Ai's real into them." She explained, Dallas chuckled.

"You're excited that you're opening for a band you don't remember? That's pretty bad." He said. Dannie stuck out her tongue.

"It's not that bad; I'm gonna go call Ai and Sam! They're gonna be so excited!" she shouted and ran off to find a phone. "Dad I need a cellphone!"

"When you get the money to pay for one!" he shouted.

"You're so stingy!" Dannie shouted back.

~0~

"I can't believe we got a gig." Ai said they three were at school when Dannie told them the news. Dannie nodded.

"Maybe that good luck charm Nana Osaki gave you worked after all." Sam teased, Dannie's face went red.

"Sh-shut up _Sammie_." She said.

"Who's the band we're opening up for?" Ai asked, Dannie looked down at the paper she wrote the information on.

"Some out of town band." She said handing it to Sam.

"I can't read this crap it's in Kanji!" he shouted, "Dannie I can barely read Japanese!"

"Oops sorry." Dannie said, Ai took the paper.

"I've never heard of this band." Ai said, "Kya! They sing pop!"

"And that's why I don't remember the band." Dannie said snidely.

"Meanie!" Ai said. Dannie shrugged.

"Alright class; take your seats." The teacher said once he finally made it in.

"We'll talk about it later." Dannie whispered.

~0~

It's Friday the day of the concert; Dannie and the others were excited to be opening up for someone. Unfortunately for them; Dannie had gotten into a fight right before school ended and landed herself in afterschool detention.

"Dannie you've gotta be kidding me!" Ai said, Dannie huffed.

"the jerk had it coming; I swear the student council is full of jerks." She said crossing her arms.

"We're gonna be late; we won't even have time to change!" Sam said. Dannie sighed.

"Relax we'll make it on time; it's Raya-sensei she always let's detention out early." She said, but when the teacher stepped in Dannie found that it wasn't the usual detention teacher.

"Oh god why?" Sam groaned.

"The demon lord is flipping me off I just know it." Dannie groaned, now she had to sit through detention for an hour.

"Stay with me please you guys; this guy is a real lame-O." she whispered.

"Sorry no can do; I've got a clean record Dannie." Ai said, Dannie groaned.

"This sucks!" she shouted, and was then shushed by the teacher.

An hour later, they were running down the street to make it to the concert hall. Ai's guitar in hand and Dannie's Bass strapped to her back.

"Where's the address?" Ai asked as they kept running.

"Sam; you have the paper. What's it say?" Dannie asked, Sam growled.

"It's written in Kanji! I can't read it! And you're the one who wrote it down didn't you memorize it?" he shouted, Dannie shook her head.

"Well this is just great! We finally get a gig and we're gonna miss it because we can't find the address." She shouted.

"Sam where's the paper?" Ai asked, Sam searched through his pockets.

"Uhhhh." He said, Dannie stopped.

"Don't tell me you lost it?" she shouted, Sam shook his head.

"I didn't lose it; I just don't remember which pocket….found it!" he said handing it back to Dannie. "Here."

"Hey we're not far from it; maybe we won't be late after all." Dannie said. "Let's go!"

~0~

"Hey What's up people! We're Blur!" Dannie shouted into the mic. "My name's Dannie; on Drums we've got Sam, and guitar Ai."

"Alright let's get this party started!" Dannie shouted.

_remember again_

_inside a world of broken words_

_you cannot hide_

_you try to find the reasons why,_

_as days collide_

_the seconds keep on passing,_

_without a sound, you turn around_

_and as you walk away I call to you_

The crowd screamed in excitement; whether it was just because they were pumped up for the real entertainment or they actually liked Blur was unknown.

don't you let go

take a look around, you are not alone

if you'd only stop and close your eyes

find the answers,

you'd find the answers

when you feel like the world is falling in

and you can't seem to find the way back in

don't cry

just hear these words and remember again

you hear the voices crying

inside a world monochrome

but their eyes are bleeding tears of

magenta

"Thank you! We're Blur!" Dannie shouted; as they made way for the pop band. As they got off stage a man with slicked back hair and sunglasses came up to them.

"Dannie Alborn?" he asked, Dannie's face went from happy to agitated.

"Who wants to know?" she snapped. The man smirked holding out a business card.

"I'm Yokoi Kuchki; I'm a scout for musical talent such as yours." He said introducing himself with an American accent. Ai and Sam high-five each other behind Dannie, who cocked an eyebrow.

"You're name is Japanese but your accent is pure American." She said crossing her arms. The man faltered a bit.

"That may be true; but I'm still a music scout; I want my company to sponsor Blur in a battle of the bands we're hosting in Tokyo." Yokoi said, Dannie looked back to her band mates as they huddled together.

"Sounds cool." Sam said. Dannie looked down at the business card.

"Sakura Music." She read, then looked to the others.

"Sounds legit; what do you think Dannie?" Ai asked. Dannie made a face.

"Me?"

"You are band leader." Sam said, Dannie thought for a minute.

"Let's do it; they're gonna fund out way to Tokyo and back; we might get a chance to see Blast again." She said.

"Guess that good luck kiss is working after all." Sam teased.

"Shut up Sammie! Stop saying it like that!" Dannie said her face turning red. They then turned to the Yokoi, who was staring at them in confusion.

"Will you be paying for our way to and from Tokyo?" Dannie asked; knowing full well her dad wouldn't be paying their way back to Tokyo after last year.

"Well of course; Sakura Music will be paying for everything." Yokoi said, Dannie smirked. She and the others held out their hands.

"You got yourself a band." They said, Yokoi smiled shaking each hand.

"Good."

~0~

"But Dad come on! We'd go on our own but we're too young to travel alone!" Dannie begged.

"Dannie we went to Tokyo last year; besides I doubt Ai or Sam's parents are going to let them go either." Dallas said.

"But they are; Lily said it'd be a good idea; and Mister and Misses Whittaker said it was a good chance for Sam to know what the people of Tokyo were like." Dannie explained; "Come on; Sakura Music is going to pay for everything; hotel, food everything!"

"No." Dallas said curtly, Dannie huffed and turned, stomping away.

"Fine; I'll just ask Aunt Ren!" she shouted going for the phone, Dallas turned running to the phone.

"Alright fine; I'll take you three to Tokyo…again. Just don't involve that woman." He said Dannie smirked.

"Awesome!"

**Yes 'Aunti Ren' is a Oc character from Jem and the holograms meet Metal Voice; give it a read and you'll see why Dallas fears here. In this reference she's about 20 years old haha. Anyhow review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Last chapter our heroes found themselves entered in a battle of the bands an offer to be sponsored by Sakura Music. (I might change the company's name later.) Now they're on their way to Tokyo again where they will compete with 50 other bands from around the country! Let's see how these guy fair when their lyrics and sound are put to the test! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Good morning Tokyo! Did ya miss us!" Dannie shouted opening the curtain to her hotel suite. Today was their first day in Tokyo for the contest; Sakura Music had set them up in a really expensive hotel suite, complete with room service. Something Dallas said they shouldn't take part in.

"Dannie, you're up awful early." Dallas groaned, also just waking up. Dannie turned she was dressed in a ripped faux leather skirt, and a dark blue tank top with her signature 'Blur' written on the front in what seemed to be spray paint and her arm 'Rock' armband.

"It's Blur's first day of competition!" she said, "Today all the Bands meet up and we see who's the first bands to go on stage."

"You really memorized that paper didn't you Danielle?" Dallas asked, as Ai, and Sam walked into the front part of the hotel suite (for the record I've never been in a hotel suit, but I imagine it has more than one room).

"Dannie was up all night looking over that stupid pamphlet, I barely got any sleep." Sam said with a yawn.

"Well we weren't going to do it. So at least one of us will know what to do." Ai said sweetly, Sam looked over and noticed that aside from Dallas, he was the only one who wasn't dressed. Ai was dressed in a pink sleeveless shirt with a blue rose the front and blue jeans her 'Rock' arm band being on the opposite arm o Dannie's. Whilst Sam was still in his PJs.

"Hurry up and get dressed, if we're late I'll make you dress up like a girl like in junior high." Dannie warned, smirking. Sam stuck out his tongue but went back to change; returning wearing a 'Sex Pistols' Tee, jeans and his 'Rock' wrist band.

"I guess you guys are just waiting on me now eh?" Dallas asked, the three nodded. "Well you three are up early so, you can wait till I get my coffee."

"Alright fine; these walls are sound proof; we'll just get some practice in." Dannie said, there was a knock on the door that stopped them however. Dannie went to answer it; finding Yokoi, his blond hair sleeked back again, and wearing a white suite.

"Oh hey Yokoi." Dannie said welcoming the man.

"Well if it isn't my favorite vocalist." Yokoi said, Dallas, who was in the kitchen area of the room behind the door cocked an eyebrow. Dallas had yet to meet Yokoi; the one who was supposed to be paying for all this.

"Flattery gets you nowhere in the Alborn family, Yokoi." Dannie said dryly. Yokoi's smile slipped for a moment.

"Well at least you can figure out all the bull in people's attitudes; that's a plus." He said, Dallas stepped out from behind the door.

"She gets that from her dad; Dallas Alborn, nice to finally meet you." He said, holding out his hand and drinking his coffee.

"Yokoi Kuchki. I'm the man that found your girl's band." Yokoi said, taking Dallas' hand in a firm handshake. Dallas nodded.

"I'll be taking them to the studio where they'll meet the other contestants." Yokoi went on looking down at his watch. "Speaking of which; we should really be going."

"Hold on we have to wait for dad to get ready." Dannie said. The three looked at Dallas who was still drinking his coffee, he paused.

"Alright, alright!" he said getting up and getting changed.

~0~

"There are a lot of people here; are they all bands?" Ai asked; the gang had made it to Sakura Studios, and saw the many people.

"Some are; others are soloists." Yokoi explained.

"There's gotta be thousands people here." Sam said, eyes wide.

"Good; that means we've got a kick it up." Dannie said a bit confident.

"But Dannie these guys aren't even in high school. It looks like some of these guys have been playing music since they were our age." Ai said.

"Well we've one-upped them; you n me have been playing since day one." Dannie said, "Which means, Sam, you've gotta play like your life depends on it!"

"Right!"

"This isn't the school's cultural festival anymore; this is the real deal!" Dannie shouted.

"I love this gang's enthusiasm." Yokoi said. Dallas shrugged.

"They get it naturally." He said.

"Alright you three; let's get you registered and ready for make-up." Yokoi said, then ushered the three to a booth.

"Who are you supposed to be?" a man with dozens of tattoos asked coming up to Dallas, he turned.

"Excuse me?" he asked; the man had a shaved head and piercings all over his face, one of which had a chain linked from his nose to his ear.

"You one of the bands here to play?" the man asked.

"No; I'm not; so you can pack up that attitude ya got and go." Dallas said curtly; the man huffed and walked off.

"What a poseur." Dallas mumbled with a slight chuckle. He looked over and saw the four returning from the sign-ups booth. He laughed when he saw the look on his daughter's face.

"You ok Dannie?" he asked, Dannie clutched a paper tightly in her hands and said nothing.

"I think the adrenaline rush has faded; when she saw the time we go on she got quiet." Sam said. Dallas cocked an eyebrow.

"Why? When do you go on?" he asked. Dannie looked down at the list.

"We're going on stage with three other groups." She said, then smirked. "We go on stage today!"

"You were saying about the rush?" Ai asked sweetly, Sam rolled his eyes but smiled.

"This band could go far on energy alone."

~0~

"Nana!" Nobu shouted coming into Nana's room, only to be met with a brush being thrown at him.

"Geeze Nobu don't you know how to knock?" Nana shouted.

"Sure I do. But come on did you really have to throw something at me?" Nobu asked, rubbing the knot on his head.

"What did you expect; I could have been changing for all you know next time knock." Nana scolded, Nobu pouted.

"Well anyway the Sakura Music band battle is on TV, I figured you'd want to see it." He said, Nana lit a cigarette, and breathed out a puff of smoke.

"Awesome; we should go watch it then, or are you too busy with Miu tonight?" she asked, Nobu narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, leave me alone about that would you; and it was Miu that told me about the show anyway." He said.

"Oh relax I'm only kidding; we should all watch it. Go find Shin and Yasu; I'm going down to the TV room so we can watch." Nana said, then walked past him.

"Hey Nana you remember those kids we ran into last year?" Nobu asked, Nana paused.

"You mean that girl with the green hair and her friends? Yeah what about them?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I was just curious; I mean they seemed to be pretty passionate about their music. Wonder what happened to them." Nobu said shrugging.

"Who knows?" Nana said walking off, Nobu nodded and went to get Yasu and Shin.

~0~

'Welcome to Sakura Music's annual band competition!' the announcer said on the TV. Blast was sitting in the TV room watching the competition.

"So why do you guys like this stuff anyway? Hey why don't we watch my videos!" One of their comrades in showbiz said, she was the porn star that roomed next to Nobu before Nana made his switch rooms. The four of them turned to her.

"No way!" they all three said; most of her videos weren't appropriate for a group to watch.

"Aww! This is so boring!" she whined.

"No one said you had to stay here; besides, this show has a lot of bands that want to make it big." Nana said.

"Yeah; and even if they don't make it with Sakura Music there are tons of record companies that show up to these things, it's awesome!" Shin said.

"Why do you guys care? You already got a company behind you." The woman said (I don't remember this chick's name. I didn't like her much.)

"It's just nice seeing the bands and hearing their music." Yasu said lighting up one of his own cigarettes.

'Let's welcome to know our first four competitors!' the announcer shouted, as the four bands came on set; the first three bands were older groups, people who had been working with music since high school, a soloist, who was dressed up like a Bishi character in an anime; and some weird uberGoth band who were decorated with tattoos, black clothing and stupid looking hair.* the third group that came on caught Blast by surprise. Three students; one with green hair and piercings in her ears and eyebrow, another girl with long light brown hair and a sweet looking smile, and an average Joe person with black hair, holding drum sticks; they were all wearing matching bands that read 'Rock' on them.

"Oh my God!" Nana shouted standing up and dropping her cigarette, everyone in Blast's jaw dropped.

"What's going on?" the porn star asked, looking at the TV.

"It's those kid's from last year!" Nobu said. "They're on TV!"

"I told you they could make it." Nana said.

"looks like you were right; let's hope they can make it far." Yasu said.

"Go Blur!" Shin and Nobu shouted.

~0~

"We'll start with the youngest group; Blur." The announcer said, "How did the three of you meet?"

"Well Ai and me have known each other since we were babies." Dannie said, "We met Sam here in junior high."

"You're not going to tell that story again are you?" Sam groaned, Dannie laughed.

"I should, but I won't." she said.

"Hey I gotta question for the little punk band." The Bishi soloist said, he was a man probably in his late 20's. Dannie gave the man a cautious look, Yokoi and Dallas had both warned them that, since they were the youngest group, they may be heckled by the others for it.

"Ask away." She said calmly, the soloist stood, and looked over to the trio.

"What makes you think you can take on people who actually went to music schools and were trained by professionals?" he asked haughtily, the three looked at each other, and noticed the look on Dannie's face.

"Dannie, don't do it…" Ai whispered putting her hand over the minimic, Dannie said nothing, just stood smiling placing her hands on her hips.

"Listen here, Bishi; we may not have _paid_ to learn music, wasting our parents' money, but I dare any of you old guys to say we can't play!" she said, pointing a finger at the soloist, who smirked.

"Ok then. I'll take you on." He said, "Let it be known that I, Hedeki Ryuga, has challenged the band Blur to make it to the top!"

"Well we can see the sparks flying now! I think we may have found our first two competitors for tomorrow!" the announcer said, "We'll be back after these commercials."

As the bands get off the set Dannie turned to Sam and Ai, who looked back at her with a disapproving look.

"What?" she asked, "You know we can beat any of these losers."

"but that's Hideki Ryuga!" Ai said, Dannie gave them a puzzled look.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well other than being Sakura Music's star competitor nothing." Yokoi said walking up to them with Dallas close behind.

"Eh?"

"He's really popular with the people watching; and now that you've challenged him I doubt you'll get many fans if you beat him tomorrow." Yokoi said. Dannie smirked.

"Oh no, she's got that look again." Sam groaned.

"Well then if that's the case we'll have to work twice as hard!" Dannie shouted. Ai turned to Yokoi.

"If we beat Hedeki Ryuga wouldn't that mean we have fans?" she asked, Yokoi shook his head.

"Yes but they don't make the final decision; the judges do." He said.

"I thought the fans were the judges." Ai said.

"They are; but the bands move on by a two to one vote from the judges; who you will be meeting tomorrow." Yokoi explained.

"Awesome, oh I just can't wait!" Dannie shouted.

"In the meantime you three; let's try and get you some, more positive publicity." Yokoi said. The three nodded.

~0~

"That guy seems like a real prick. Down playing a bunch of kids that's just messed up." Nana spat.

"Well they did have it coming; that green haired girl was a real brat." (sorry the name of the porn star still escapes me!)

"It's that Hedeki guy that started it; Dannie only rose to the challenge." Nana said, "And get out from in front of the TV!"

"Hedeki was creating drama for the show; Dannie took the bait, it'll be her own fault if they don't get many fans from this." Yasu said.

"She's really stubborn isn't she?" Shin said, "I don't like stubborn women."

"But you have to give Ai and Sam credit for sticking through it. God knows we couldn't if you still acted like that." Nobu said, Nana put her boot on his head.

"What was that? I'm not stubborn I'm strong; don't make me kick your butt Nobu." She said.

'Alright that's it for today but tune in tomorrow to see Hedeki Ryuga go against Blur!' the announcer said signing the show off for the night. The gang turned off the TV, standing to go back to their rooms.

"Aww! I can't believe Hedeki's going against some snot nose kids. TV's really gone to crap." (putting random stuff in parentheses to avoid her name.) Nana huffed, closing the door behind her.

**Longest chapter I've ever done! What do you think? Review please, oh and if you know who the Porn Star woman is tell me; I forget.**

**(*) the stereotypical Goths with stupid looking haircuts like half their hair chopped off really annoy me; I love the Goth and Punk look but that stuff is just lame.**


	8. Chapter 8

. 

watch?v=GJfVGjLM7FA

anna-tsuchiya/

chapter 8

**Last time Blur was challenged by Hedeki Ryuga, a soloist pop singer. Now they have to beat him and still get good publicity. will they be able to do this and stay out of the Drama that is reality TV? guess we'll find out here. now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Dannie; wake up. We've got some time to kill before you guys have practice." Dallas said pounding on the door to Dannie's room. Dannie shut herself up in her room of the hotel suite. no one really knew what she was doing, Dallas knocked again.

"We're going out to eat-"

"What?" Dannie asked opening the door. Dallas smirked; food usually did get her up.

"Mister Yokoi's taking the band out to lunch." Ai said, as she put on her pink jacket. Dannie grinned.

"So he's paying? not you dad?" she asked, Dallas gave his daughter a look.

"Be reasonable in your food consumption." he said, Dannie stuck her tongue out.

"Leave me be; I'm a growin' girl. I need my nourishment." Dannie said. Sam and Ai snickered.

"Yeah ok Dannie, now come on he's waiting for us in the lobby." Ai said. Danni nodded grabbing her favorite black leather jacket and scurrying off with her friends.

~0~

"So Mister Yokoi, where's this place at anyway?" Ai asked, they were riding in a very expensive looking black sleak car.

"It's a small little resturaunt; have you ever watched Sakura Music's band battles in the past?" Yokoi asked. Dannie and Sam shook their heads.

"I have; the first two contestants do a live concert in a location unknown to either parties. They perform in front of a large or slim crowd depending on the location and who ever gets the most votes in the preliminaries moves on." Ai said giving Yokoi a serious look, Yokoi faltered a bit.

"Wow Ai; how many times have you watched that show?" Sam asked, Ai smiled sweetly reverting back to her normal self.

"Oh I watched it with Mitsuki and Mom last year. Mitsuki really like the soloist from last year." She explained. Dannie looked over to Yokoi.

"So is that what you're doing Yokoi? That's sneaky." she said leaning forward in her seat to look at Yokoi who was currently driving.

"Dannie, sit back down!" Dallas shouted from the front passenger seat. Dannie huffed and sat back down.

"She's right though; that's sneaky. You're catching us off guard, we don't have anything ready." Sam said, freaking out a bit. "And I don't have my sticks."

"Don't worry; it's fine. We're doing it differently this time. This isn't the surprise contest. The company has decided to not use that one this year." Yokoi said as he pulled into a parking lot. The gang stepped out, and Dannie's jaw dropped. (I'm not going to name the restaurant I can't think of a fancy name, sowy)

"Dannie, you're drooling." Ai said, Dannie shook her head then wiped her mouth.

"This place is supposed to have the best food ever!"she shouted. Dallas laughed, leaning over to Yokoi.

"You're going to go broke by the end of the day, you realize that right?" he asked. Yokoi smirked.

"Anything to keep the band I'm sponsoring happy. Besides it's not coming out of my pocket anyhow." He said.

~0~

"So where do you think Gaia is going to be letting us eat for dinner?" Nobu asked.

"Gou said we could pick a place; it doesn't really matter." Yasu explained. Nana perked.

"If that's the case I've got the perfect place in mind." She said.

"Nana, try not to pick anything _too_ expensive." Yasu said.

"Why not we've been living like rats in that boarding house. If I don't get some decent food soon I'm gonna friggin puke." Nana growled. "Now come on; it's not too far from here."

~0~

"My my someone's gotten more expensive tastes." Yasu teased looking at the decor of the restaurant they were in.

"Pretty fancy." Shinichi said. Nana huffed.

"Yeah yeah; they're supposed to have good strawberry shortcake here." She said, and walking up to a table and sitting down. After they took their order they waited for a little while.

"So; anyone else a bit surprised to see Blur on TV?" Shin finally said.

"Not really; I knew those kids had talent. Dannie sings loud and proud." Nana said referring to the day last year where they sang at a karaoke bar. (Of which they were kicked out)

"Yeah but just because a singer is good doesn't mean that the rest of the band is." Yasu said.

"Call it a sixth sense then." Nana said flatly, then lit a cigarette, only to be asked to put it out by another waiter. Nana groaned.

"I for one am rooting for the little guys; I can't wait to hear them later on today!" Nobu shouted.

"I think we all are. That Hedeki's a real bully; what's that guy's deal?" Shin said.

"Just another guy who doesn't like the sound of Punk Rock." Nana growled stubbing out her cig. Just then a blur of green walked past their table, Nana went wide eyed.

"What's wrong Nana?" Nobu asked seeing Nana's stare. Nana stood.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." She said then walked away.

~0~

Dannie, fumed. How hard could it be to find a damn bathroom? As much as she liked the food there she couldn't stand the place. People gave disapproving stares at her hair and piercings, and if one more adult laughed at her T-shirt she was gonna flip a table. She then found the bathrooms and sighed.

"As nice as Yokoi is for letting us eat here I would have liked a Hard Rock cafe." She mumbled after she had left the stalls to wash her hands. Some young girls walked up to her.

"What's your deal?" one asked, she was a tall blond with green eyes her hair was pulled back into a bun, the other one had long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Dannie glanced over to them.

"What are you talking about?" she mumbled trying to keep her cool. The one with long hair gave a look of disgust.

"That green hair; and that stupid punk look. How lame could you be? I saw your little band of misfits." She said, "Tell that other girl that if she keeps bleaching her hair like that it's going to fall out."

Dannie was calm; turning off the facet before she turned to the two and leaned against the counter.

"That so? Well maybe you should take your own advice. Unlike you snobby bitches; Ai's hair is all natural." She said looking down her nose at the two. The girls grit their teeth and glared at her.

"What was that you called us punk?" the tall blond growled. Dannie smirked.

"Just callin' it like I see it. As for that punk insult I like my look and at least I have one." She said, then her face went dark. "And if I ever catch you little brats making fun of my band mate like that you're gonna wish you never picked this fight."

The girls flinched, then turned and left the bathroom. Dannie smirked then turned around to the mirror.

"Nice way of handling that." A disembodied voice said in a bathroom stall. Dannie stopped; that voice was familiar.

"Excuse me?" she asked. The stall door opened and Nana stepped out.

"It's been a while Dannie Alborn." She said with a smirk. Dannie's jaw dropped.

"N-n-nana!" she shouted, Nana laughed and came over to the sinks.

"I saw your band on TV last night." She said, Dannie frowned.

"Oh you saw that? Not my proudest moment." She mumbled.

"I noticed; you got really sucked into that media drama." Nana said. "That Hedeki was pushing your buttons."

"I know that now. It's too late now to back out though; not that I would." Dannie said.

"So how's the rest of your band? I haven't seen you guys play yet." Nana said, Dannie smirked.

"Well we play tonight; after Hedeki Ryuga." She said, "You should watch. We'll wipe the floor with that guy."

"I love your spunk Dannie; I sure hope you guys play as good as you say." Nana said with a smirk.

"Oh we do. So what are you doing in a place like this?" Dannie asked.

"Gaia's letting us eat anywhere we want; I'm sick of eatin' cheap." Nana said, "Plus I'm sort of getting that fox back for some things."

"Fox?"

"Long story don't ask."

"Anyway; I can't believe we stumbled into each other again. This is so awesome." Dannie said grinning.

"Glad to see that charm I gave you worked." Nana said with a wink. Dannie stayed quiet blushing as bright a red as Nana's lipstick.

"Anyhow, this is just great. Meeting you here I mean. The second time I've been in Tokyo and I've seen you twice." Dannie said, "Tokyo is the greatest."

"Ah it's so-so." Nana said, "What say we get out of the bathroom though?"

Dannie nodded, then followed Nana out.

~0~

"Where'd Dannie go?" Dallas asked, "Think she got lost looking for the bathroom?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. This place is pretty huge." Sam said, taking a bit of a stake he had ordered. Ai took a sip of her drink when she saw Dannie.

"I found her. Oh my goodness!" she said, when she saw Dannie and Nana walking up. Dallas sighed, Sam and Ai smiled, and Yokoi nearly fell out of his seat.

"Look who I ran into in the bathroom." Dannie said with a grin.

"Hi!" Nana said happily. "Long time no see Blur."

"Wow, this is like fate or something." Ai said. "Nana-san what are you doing here?"

"Something about a fox." Dannie said, Sam and Ai gave her a look. Dannie shrugged. "It what she told me."

"You know Nana Osaki?" Yokoi said.

"It's only a recent relationship. Me and my band met Dannie, Sam and Ai the day before one of our concerts." Nana explained, "Oh Yasu and the others are gonna flip when I tell em I saw you guys again."

"So Nana did my daughter give you any trouble?" Dallas asked. Dannie puffed out her cheeks.

"Geeze dad have a little faith would ya?" Dannie said. Dallas took a drink of his beer.

"I do have faith in ya hun. I always trust you'll get yourself into trouble." He said. Dannie stuck her tongue out.

"Oh no way Mister Alborn; I love Dannie's spunk. She's got a real passion for the music." Nana said, "Anyway I should be gettin' back to the others. Good luck on your concert tonight. Blast will be rootin you guys."

With that Nana left, leaving Dannie and the others with a pretty star struck Yokoi.

"What's wrong Yokoi?" Dannie asked. Yokoi shook his head.

"So you know Nana Osaki from Blast huh?" he asked, the group nodded. Yokoi laughed, "Great."

**Wuuuaaah! This chapter took me forever to do. I think it literally took me all summer vacation! Gomen! Anyway please review the ending sucked please forgive me next chapter should be better.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Dannie and Nana ran into each other again! This make Dannie believe luck is on their side, and their competition is in the bag. Will this more driven spunk help Blur beat Hedeki Ryuga? Guess we'll find out in this exciting chapter of **_**Blast and Blur**_**! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Nana and the gang were sitting in the rec-room watching the TV with the other tenants waiting for Blur to face Hedeki Ryuga. Nana, Nobu, Shin, and Yasu were all pretty much rooting for Blur, Dannie Alborn's group of punk rockers, whilst Yuri, one of their fellow tenants who happened to be a porn star, was rooting for Hedeki.

"Hedeki's really cute don't you think Miu?" Yuri asked. Miu remained quiet, indifferent to the conversation.

"Yeah whatever, Blur's defiantly going to whip the floor with that guy!" Nana exclaimed, Yuri narrowed her eyes at Nana, who glared back.

"Of course you would say that. Have you even heard those kids play?" Yuri asked. Nana crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't need to; I know they got more talent than some bully on TV." She said. Yasu and the others shushed the two as the show was about to come on.

~0~

"And welcome to day two of Sakura Sound's annual Music contest!" the announcer said, back stage Dannie, Ai, and Sam were sitting in a room with Hedeki Ryuga. Dannie couldn't help but glare while her two friends sat uncomfortably in their seats. Hedeki poised himself crossing his leg over his knee, whilst Dannie sat arms crossed slouched, and legs slightly spread almost showing her underwear under her skirt.

"You really shouldn't sit like that young Danielle it's not good for your posture." Hedeki retorted, Dannie sat up.

"I can sit how I want thank you, and don't call me Danielle it's Dannie! And you-" Dannie was interrupted by Sam and Ai slapping their hands over her mouth so that all that came out where muffled grunts.

"You shouldn't pick fights with little girls Mr. Ryuga." Ai said, Dannie narrowed her eyes at her friend, growling a muffled version of 'I'm not little.' However she was ignored. Hedeki gave an amused look to the group.

"Let's have a clean competition ok Mr. Ryuga?" Ai then said with a sweet smile.

'Let's give a round of applaud to Mr. Hedeki Ryuga!' the announcer said before Hedeki had a chance of answering Ai's proposal for a fair and clean competition. He stood, and then walked toward the edge of the stage.

"Break a leg! You jerk!" Dannie shouted, she had managed to release herself from her friend's grip. Usually a phrase like that meant good luck, but in the way Dannie said it she really meant 'break a leg.'

"Dannie you shouldn't let him get to you. He's doing it on purpose." Sam said. Dannie huffed.

"I know what he's doing. I wasn't born yesterday _Sammie_." She hissed, glaring at the monitor where they could see Hedeki waving to the crowd like a gentleman Blur knew he wasn't.

"You'd never know by how he acts on TV that he's a real jerk." Ai said staring at the screen.

'So Mr. Hedeki Ryuga; anything you'd like to say before you begin? Any words of encouragement towards your fans?' the announcer asked, Hedeki gave a kind smirk.

"I hope you're all watching, my beautiful fans!" he shouted, then his mic was turned on, and he began to sing.

_Save my love, immediately_

_Save your dream with your dance_

_Only for tonight, the PARADISE can be released_

_I'm searching, boy_

_You are my gravity, gravity, gravity_

_A future that I can go to with you_

_Is now unfolding_

_You are my gravity, gravity, gravity_

_Let's yearn for light and fly, we can fly high_

_Make a move some more_

_Make your day as you want_

_Party tunes slash apart the night and become tightly engraved_

_Don't stop, girl._

Dannie watched the screen as Hedeki danced and sang while the crowd shouted and cheered. She immediately sank in her seat. 'what have I gotten myself into?'

_Lyrics from _

_You are my gravity, gravity, gravity  
>A future that I can go to with you<br>Is now unfolding  
>You are my gravity, gravity, gravity<br>Let's yearn for light and fly, we can fly high_

_Lyrics from _

_I'll be your gravity, gravity, gravity  
>Now I'm jumping over<br>The rules that existed up to yesterday  
>I'll be your gravity, gravity, gravity<br>Even the shape of freedom, we can change now_

As Hedeki finished, Dannie's confidence seemed to fade a bit. Ai and Sam looked over to her, and noticed her expression.

"Don't worry Dannie; we can do it. We can beat this guy." Sam said, Dannie shook her head, as if she had been in deep thought. She then looked at Sam.

"I know _that_ Sam!" she growled. Ai put her hand on Dannie's shoulder.

"Don't worry Dannie. Just do what you do, and we'll follow suit." Ai said, with her usual tender smile. Dannie nodded as a smirk appeared on her face. She then jumped up, her back to her friends.

"Alright Blur, when we get up on that stage, we're gonna rock the house!" she shouted, dramatically thrusting her right fist into the air.

"Go Blur!" Ai and Sam said in unison throwing their fists in the air as well.

~0~

'And now for Hedeki's competition in today's contest to go on to the next round.' The announcer said, "The one band that said they could beat Hedeki Ryuga last year's favorite; Blur!'

"Nana! Come back Blur's coming on!" Shinichi shouted, Nana had gone to the bathroom during the commercial break and was now running so she wouldn't miss Blur. She made it just as she saw the trio of high school students. Ai to the right with her guitar, Sam in the back with his drum set, and Dannie leading the front with her bass. Dannie grabbed the mic, and smirked.

'HELLO TOKYO!' she shouted, 'WE. Are. BLUR!" the group then began to play.

_remember again!_

_inside a world of broken words_

_you cannot hide_

_you try to find the reasons why,_

_as days collide_

_and as you walk away I call to you~!_

_don't you let go_

_take a look around, you are not alone_

_if you'd only stop and close your eyes_

_you'd find the answers _

_find the answers,_

The gang watched as Blur seemed to be playing their hearts out on stage and on TV. Blast was star struck, the band played like they'd been playing music since they were born.

"They rock." Shin blurted.

_when you feel like the world is falling in_

_and you can't seem to find the way back in_

_don't cry_

_just hear these words and remember again!_

_outside, you're trembling as you stand,_

_in the falling rain_

_you try to find where you belong,_

_as you drown the pain_

_you hear the voices crying_

_inside a world monochrome_

_but their eyes are bleeding tears of_

_magenta~!_

_Don't you let go_ !

_take another breathe when you're lost again_

_if you'd only break the walls within_

_find the courage, you'd find the courage_

_when you feel like the world is falling in_

_and you can't seem to find the way back in_

_don't cry_

_just hear these words and remember again!_

Once finished Ai, Sam, and Dannie looked at each other, breathing heavy and smiling. Dannie then grabbed the microphone and shouted.

"Thank you Tokyo! Goodnight!" the three then walked off the stage.

'Well crowd, that was the band Blur from Kyoto.' The announcer said giddily. 'Alright you just heard today's major picks in the Sakura Sound music contest! If you want Blur to win send your love to the Sakura Sound radio station number, code number 7! If you want last year's favorite Hedeki Ryuga to win send your love to Sakura sound's radio station number, code number 8! Remember one vote per call in!'

Nobu looked to Nana and the others.

"I think we should vote for Blur." He said, Yasu sat back in his chair.

"No phone." He said.

"What are you kidding me?! You saying this place can't even afford a phone?!" Nana shouted. Yuri grinned, pulling out her own pink cellphone.

"Nope but if you're as awesome as me! You can afford your own!" she exclaimed dialing in Sakura Sound's Radio station phone number. Nana, Nobu, and Shin glared at Yuri.

"I'm gonna vote Hedeki Ryuga to his way into fame!" Yuri said, however in her excitement and pride dialed the number 7 instead.

'Thank for voting! You're votes will be tallied at the end of the show!' the recorded voice said. Yuri's eye ticked.

"You shouldn't have started boasting like that, it's what you get." Miu said. Nana burst out into laughter.

"That's what ya get for bragging pornstar!" she laughed.

~0~

"Nicely done; children." Hedeki Ryuga said, crossing his arms as the trio came offstage. "Too bad it won't do you any good. I am after all the crowd's favorite."

Dannie was about to say something when she decided against it.

"You're a real piece of work Ryuga." Sam said then sat down in one of the chairs that was set out backstage. Ai sat next to him, along with Dannie, who smirked.

"and here I thought you kept everything to yourself Sammy-boy." She said with a laugh. Sam shrugged.

'Alright the votes are in!' the announcer said, jumping up excitedly. ' and today's winner is…'

** That's all for now; find out who the winner is next chapter. Haha today's music consisted of Gravity- a song from episode 6 of Lucky star (I cant remember who sang that) and Nano's original song- Magenta! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sorry, for the late update. Haha I had this finished a long time ago I thought I had updated it sorry. Last chapter Blur and Hedeki Ryuga had finished their sets for the show and were awaiting the final results. Will Blur be out of the running before they even got a chance to really shine? Or will the punk group rock their way to stardom? We'll find out today in the 10****th**** chapter of BLAST and BLUR! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Ai, Dannie, and Sam held hands as they waited for the show's host to tally up the votes and declare the winner. The group was tense with anticipation as their host drug out the moment, they looked to Hedeki, who also seemed to be sweating a bit. This gave Dannie a bit of confidence, seeing him sweat meant he knew they were good, good enough to probably beat him.

"And the moment you've all been waiting for; the winner of tonight's contest, who will be moving on to the next round.." the host said happily, she opened the envelop and the look she gave was a bit of surprise. She then smiled and held up the paper. "BLUR!"

The trio jumped in surprise and joy, Hedeki Ryuga simply stared in astonishment as he realized he had just lost to a bunch of kids. He then turned and walked off as reporters started flooding in to talk to the group and soloist.

"Hedeki Ryuga; you were just beaten by Blur, the teenage punk group. Do you think this defeat will diminish any chance you have at getting a singing contract?" A female reporter asked, Hedeki glared, putting his hand over his face.

"No comment." He said, walking away from the crowd of reporters, who then swarmed the teenage group.

"Blur, you just won your first concert contest; how do you think you'll fair against the next group one week from now?" a reporter asked shoving a microphone to Dannie and the other's faces. Dannie smirked, looking back at her friends, then back to the camera.

"It doesn't matter who we go against; Blur's gonna blow em all outta the water!" Dannie yelled.

~0~

'_Next week Blur will be going on to their next contest with the winner of our other contest 'BlackSilver' look forward to it!'_ the announcer said cheerfully. Yuri glared at the TV.

"I can't believe this! Those kids beat Hedeki Ryuga!" she shouted. Nana smirked, she knew they'd win, and Blast would be right there cheering them on from home. Nana then stood stretching.

"I'm goin' to bed, I'm beat!" she sighed, then left.

~0~

The next day Dannie, Ai, Sammie, and Dallas hung out in the front room of their hotel suite. Dannie was strumming her unplugged bass guitar, Dallas was reading the paper, while Sam, and Ai called home to let their parents everything was going great.

"I'm goin' my way, believe in my way! I'm better than you guys!" Dannie sang loudly, plucking the strings on her bass guitar happily. Dallas set the paper down, giving Dannie a pointed look.

"Dannie would you cut that out?" he asked, Dannie stopped.

"Aw come on dad; can ya blame me? Blur had its first real concert last night, not to mention we won our first competition." She said, putting her guitar down. Ai and Sam looked to Dallas.

"I can't wait till we go against that other band next week." Ai said, "It's gonna be so much fun."

"Yeah and we're gonna beat them too. Next thing yaknow Blur will be top of the charts!" Dannie shouted jumping from the couch to the floor.

"Don't get your hopes up Dannie." Dallas said, moving over to Dannie who looked up at him.

"What d'you mean 'don't get my hopes up?' You saw us last night; we rock." She said, a bit calmer now.

"Yeah Dallas, we're good. There's no way we can lose." Sam said. Dallas sighed.

"You guys only won one contest; who knows how you'll do in the next round." He said, Dannie frowned at her dad.

"You think we won't win?" she asked, a put off by how her father was acting right now.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Dallas said, then turned to Ai and Sam.

"Ai, come on help me out here; you're a level headed girl." He said. Ai shook her head. "I'm just saying even you're aunt Ren didn't believe in relying on her band's talent alone."

"Are you worried we might lose?" Dannie asked, "Cause that's not gonna happen; we _rock_, there's no way."

"And even if we do we'll take it with dignity." Ai said glomping her best friend. Dallas sighed.

"Just don't get your hopes up ok?" he said.

"No worries dad, we're know better than to put all our hopes on a TV contest." Dannie said, Dallas smiled, tussling Dannie's hair, something that Dannie wasn't too fond of doing.

Over the past several weeks Blur had managed to make it to the semi-finals with their song 'Magenta.' Now the band was on TV again with two other groups; one was an older punk rock group, and the other were two girls dressed in devil-girl cosplays. They were being interviewed together to discuss the up-coming competition.

"And we're back to another day of Sakura-sound's Music Contest. I'm you're host for the day; Mari Tanaka!" the announcer said, "I have with me the three groups that have made it to the semi-finals, Blur, Silver Fang, and the Akuma twins."

Dannie and Ai looked over to the duo and giggled, their mini-mics hadn't turned on yet so Ai leaned over Dannie and whispered.

"Don't those two remind you of those pictures of Auntie* Ren and Zoey when they were younger?" she giggled Dannie nodded.

"Yeah except aunt Zoey wouldn't be wearing a devil cosplay." She whispered back, Sam looked over to the two girls then back at Dannie and Ai.

"You're aunts wore cosplays? I can't see Ren-san doing that." He said, Dannie shrugged.

"She was a different person then, much more calm." She mumbled, then heard the announcer's voice.

"So Blur; how's in feel to be the youngest group to make it to make it to the finals?" Mari, the announcer asked.

"It's extremely exciting ma'am; and being in Tokyo is the best thing ever." Ai said smiling sweetly. Dannie and Sam grinned at each other, Ai always knew how to make the band seem kind and sweet, no matter the situation.

~0~

"So who do you think will be judging the last part of the competition?" Shin asked, the group was in the recording studio sort of just hanging out, they figured they would end up missing the last part of Sakura-sound's music comp.

"I don't know I thought they let the fans vote on that." Nobu said. Shin shook his head.

"No; not for the last part. They invite celebrities to be judges." He said.

"They do?" Nana asked, "Hey maybe one of us will get invited!"

"Doubt it; and if they did we couldn't be a fair judge." Yasu said taking a drag from his cigarette. Nana turned to him.

"What? Why would you say that?" Nana shouted.

"We know one of the groups that's playing Nana; Blur? If any of us were to be a judge we'd probably give the winning vote to them." Yasu said, Nana huffed.

"Yeah true." She said leaning against the wall, "I can't believe we're missing this! Today's where we find out who goes onto the finals!"

"Can't be helped." Yasu said nonchalantly.

~0~

"Hey Reira!" Takumi shouted knocking on Reira's room door. "Are you ready? You and Take are supposed to be at the Sakura-Sound music competition remember?"

"Yeah I know that." Reira said coming out of her room, "But the competition doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Take's going early so he can scout out the remaining three groups. He's waiting for you in the parking lot." Takumi explained. Reira stuck out her tongue.

"That's no fun." She said, then walked past Takumi and walked down towards the parking lot area.

~0~

After the interviews with the host of the show; Mari Tanaka, the three remaining competitors were in the back room. They were to wait there; in other words the media wanted to see if tension would build between them. Dannie, Sam, and Ai sat in a corner where they somewhat kept to themselves.

"Have you noticed that we only have one song for this contest?" Sam asked. Dannie sat back in her seat.

"Yeah, so?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her ripped up 'Sex Pistols' T-shirt. Ai shook her head.

"He's right Dannie; all these other guys have played different songs up until now." She said.

"Well what do want me to do about it? All the other songs we know are parodies!" Dannie said sitting up and digging into her pockets to pull out a pack of cigarettes. She lit one up and took a long drag.

"We don't know what they'll do for the last part of the contest; they might do that surprise concert." Sam said.

"Nah; didn't Yokoi say they don't do that anymore?" Dannie asked blowing out a puff of smoke, when the Akuma twins walked up to her and angrily tapped her on the shoulder. Dannie turned, and looked up at the ironic pop-star wannabes. Dannie couldn't help but point out that the 'Akuma twins' weren't really twins. Miki, the youngest had long blond hair; whereas Miku had short red hair, the only thing remotely twin-like about the 'twins' was that they wore the same clothes and—from what Dannie saw from their interviews—half a brain.

"You can't smoke in here!" Miku, the older of the duo said. Dannie shrugged.

"Says who? There's no sign." She muttered. Miki huffed crossing her arms.

"Just like some wannabe punk to act like she's better than the rest of us." She said. Dannie cocked an eyebrow, then Ai, sensing her friend's temper growing short, placed a hand on Dannie's shoulder and stood.

"Dannie can smoke if she wants; there isn't a sign that says she can't." she said sternly. Miki and Miku glared.

"Say if you're a punk band why doesn't your guitarist wear tacky ripped jeans and have green hair like you? Daniele?" Miki and Miku said in unison.

"Isn't that weird Sister? The American doesn't look punk either. He looks like an otaku." Miki said with an arrogant smirk.

"I agree big-sis. They're not a punk group; they're just a band of misfits!" Miku giggled. Now all three of them were mad. However whatever fight that might have broken out was ended by a guy with short black spiked hair and a piercing in his lip. He stepped between the two teenage groups.

"Now, now kids. Let's not start anything right before the show even begins." He said, then looked to the so-called 'twins', "Don't wanna risk gettin' booted off do ya?"

The twins opened their mouths to say something but stopped, looking at each other they seemed to reach the same conclusion. They then turned to the spiky haired guy.

"We'll leave them alone; but only because we don't want to miss the humiliation of them losing." The two said in unison then walked off.

"Uhm thanks, hey you're that lead singer from that other group, Silver Fang right?" Ai asked, the man nodded as three other guys came walking up. They were each in their late twenties, early thirties easy.

"Yeah; I'm Takashi, this is Keskei, Kaname, and Ganta." Takashi said, pointing to a long silver haired man with two eye piercings and a lip ring, Ganta. A man dressed head to toe with black leather and a shaved head, Kaname, and a guy with a blue Mohawk and sunglasses Keskei. Dannie and the others smirked.

"Cool; I'm Dannie, that's Ai, and old average Joe over there is Sammie." She said pointing to herself and the group, Same sighed.

"Don't listen to her; my name's Sam…just Sam." He said. Takashi laughed.

"We know who you are; you've become a real hot topic in Tokyo." He said.

"Yeah; you're song is wicked cool!" Ganta shouted. Dannie and the others smiled; they hadn't been told that before.

"Thanks, you guys are cool too; we watched your last performance on TV the other night. You guys played the song When Frauds laugh* right?" Sam asked. The members of Silver-fang nodded.

"Yeah; we're gonna be playing it again tonight, hopefully." Takashi said.

"Hopefully?" Dannie repeated.

"You guys have never watched the show before have you?" Kaname asked. The trio shook their heads.

"Well let's not ruin the surprise for the newbies." Keskei said with a smirk. Dannie, Ai, and Same looked confused, then the sound of the show coming to an end came through; Takashi and the others looked up.

"Well that's everyone's cue to go home; so see ya'll tomorrow." He said then the four walked off.

"Ya'll? Were they using Westernized slang?" Dannie asked looking to Sam.

"I dunno; I haven't been back overseas for three years. How would I know." He said.

"Dad doesn't even use that word; that's so weird." Dannie said, the trio went to leave when Yokoi and Dallas met up with them; Yokoi was helping Dallas stand.

"What happened to him?" Ai asked. Dannie gave her father a look, then laughed.

"He's drunk." She said, not a bit concerned by her father's current situation, nor surprised.

~0~

"I still think we should try another song." Sam said once they all got to the hotel room and gotten Dallas on the couch so he could sleep his drunkenness off.

"I agree; we can't depend on Magenta alone, yaknow, Dannie." Ai agreed, Dannie sighed in frustration. Then pulled out two sheets of paper from her pocket, unfolding them and holding them up for the two to see.

"Fine take your pick." She said. Ai and Sam looked at the papers, reading the lyrics.

"Mozaik Role? No pain, no game?" Ai asked, reading the names of the two songs Dannie handed to them. Dannie nodded.

"I'm more partial to Mozaik Role for this." she said.

"I dunno you think it'd be ok to use a swear word?" Ai asked. Dannie shrugged.

"Who cares we're a punk band." She said. Ai nodded, then looked to Sam.

"No pain, no game!" The said together holding up the paper. Danne nodded.

"Alright then," She began and spun around and pointed dramatically toward the sky, "Tomorrow we start practice for the real deal!"

The two behind her cheered, only to get yelled at by Dallas who was now recovering from a hangover. they all giggled as they couldnt contain their excitment. Tomorrow was the last day of the compettion, and hopfully with any luck; the start of their musical careers.

**review! (*) Dannie and Ai are extremly close, they grew up together so Ai also calls Ren and Zoey Auntie, Zoey and Ren are characters of my own creation; go and meet them in my Jem and the holograms series. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Blur and two other groups are in the finals for Sakura sound's Music competition! Will they win the contract everyone's gunning for? Will they beat Silver Fang and the Akuma twins? We'll find out here in chapter 11! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Dannie and the others were practicing their new song, 'No pain; No game' a song Dannie had written a few nights ago, and their song choice for the finals. They were half way through the song when there was a knock in the practice room of the hotel.

"Come in!" Dannie shouted, the door opened to reveal Yokoi, the band's sponsor for the competition.

"I see you all are busy practicing." Yokoi said, Dannie and the others nodded.

"This is the final contest, if we want to win we have to learn this new song." Ai said sweetly. Yokoi pursed his lips.

"You take your practice seriously don't you?" he asked, Dannie crossed her arms and gave a pointed nod.

"My aunt Ren says practice is perfect, nuthin worth anything is gained otherwise." Dannie said, Ai giggled.

"She also said that music takes more than mindless practice, and you need to have a feel for the notes." She said.

"Noble, but a bit contradicting isn't it?" Yokoi asked, the band nodded.

"She also tends to do that too, Ren's a weird adult." Sam said, suddenly the door opened up to a bald man with think rimmed glasses and dorky smile

"Yo-yo-yo! What's up Yokoi?" the man said, Yokoi turned. The members of Blur made a face.

"Ichi, we're in the middle of something; this better be important." He huffed, the man Ichi shrugged.

"Naw man, just scoping competition." He said, Yokoi sighed, then looked to the group.

"Blur this is one of my colleagues he's sponsoring the Duet The Akuma Twins." He said, "Ichi, this is my band, Blur."

"Yo."

"Pleasure to meet you Ichi-san."

"Nice meeting you."

"So you sponcer the Akuma twins eh?" Dannie growled, Ai gave her a look, warning her not to start anything. Dannie huffed.

"Yup, those are my girls," Ichi said, "I've just been goin around to all the others."

"You mean Silver Fang and us?" Ai asked, "Shouldn't you be with your group Ichi-san?"

Ichi frowned, as if annoyed by Ai's comment, he shrugged.

"Miku and Miki are resting up for the competition Wednesday." He said, "I haven't been able to hear the other groups, I heard Silver Fang, they're a good run for the money there."

"This guy uses a lot of broken English." Sam mumbled to Dannie, she nodded.

"So you wanna hear us huh?" She asked, she looked to Ai and Sam who shook their heads. "Sorry but we're done for today."

"Aw well that sucks," Ichi said with a pout, the band frowned, what the heck was he hoping for? The band made a note to be wary of him _and_ the Akuma Twins. Ichi sighed then turned to leave once gone Dannie started up again.

"I thought you were done for the day?" Yokoi asked.

"We don't trust Ichi-san, no offence Yokoi, but after our issue with Miku and Miki we don't trust them." Ai said, picking up her guitar. Dannie grinned.

"Aunt Ren also taught us to be cautious." She said, just as she did so there was another knock on the door.

"Dannie, Ai, Sam, there's some people who want to see ya." Dallas's voice said on the other side. The trio looked to each other confused, while Yokoi gave a knowing grin.

"Eh?"

"Come on kid you have any idea how hard it was to get by the fox?" A familiar voice said, the trio froze.

"It's Blast!" Ai said excitedly, the door opened to reveal the members of Blast, Nana standing at the front.

"Nana-san!" Dannie shouted running up to her, "Wait what are you guys doing here?"

"We were in the neighborhood, heard you were staying in this hotel so here we are." Nana said, "Came to give you some support for Wednesday."

"We're supporting you all the way." Nobu said with a grin, behind him Shin gave a thumb up.

"Blur all the way." He said. Ai blushed, "Congratulations in beating Ryuga last time by the way."

"This is totally cool, there's just no way we can lose!" Dannie shouted, Yokoi nodded.

"With the song we heard over the week? It's good." Shin said.

"Dannie wrote it some time ago when we played for the cultural festival for our school." Ai said, "We wrote a new song for Wednesday's comp."

"Really? Well let's hear it!" Nana shouted, Dannie froze.

"Right now?" she croaked Nana and the others nodded.

"I kinda want to hear it too Dannie, make sure it's appropriate for someone your age." Dallas said crossing his arms. Ai and Sam nodded.

"Come on Dannie it'll be fun, like our own private concert." Ai said, Dannie nodded stiffly.

"R-right…" She mumbled, walking back to the mic-stand and cleared her throat. "Hey we're Blur; here we go."

_Embracing the furthest ends of stories_

_I aimlessly continued loitering about_

_This blurred out new world!_

_The game has only just begun_

_Right now with the eyes of beginnings_

_This is what tomorrow brings a new game_

_It's time to learn that pain is gain ready Fight!_

~0~

Meanwhile outside the room Miki and Miku were standing outside the door. The two looked to each other with concern.

"That no good Ichi si just that, no good." Miki said, "He didn't do what we wanted him to. Loser."

"They're actually good Miki-chan, what are we gonna do?" Miku asked, Miki huffed.

"No matter; yaknow I like that song they have." She said, Miku looked up at her sister.

"Wait what? But what about our song Miki?" She squealed, Miki sighed.

"Idiot if we use that we wont win; this song's actually useful. What say we borrow it for Wednesday?" She asked, Miku nodded.

"That's a great idea miki-chan, but I didn't bring a note and pen." She mumbled.

"Well lucky I did, now shoosh I wanna hear."

~0~

"I can't believe Blast came to watch us practice." Ai said, Sam nodded.

"Yeah, though I can't help but think Mr. Yasu was judging my drum playing." He moaned, Dannie grinned.

"That totally rocked! It sucks though that they had to go after words." She said, "Yokoi's pretty cool for calling them over."

"I thought they happened to be in the neighborhood?" Sam asked, Dannie leered.

"That might be true; but I'm sure Yokoi's the one who told them what hotel we were staying." She said, "Hey why don't we get room service?"

"You just want to try their deserts." Ai said, Dannie shrugged. "all those sweets are going to make you fat."

"Nah, I'll sing it off, now come on before my dad gets back to the room." Dannie shouted, then turned to run into the Akuma Twins.

"Well if it isn't our—and I use the term lightly—competition." Miki said, Dannie glared.

"Get lost you two; you're not worth our time." Dannie growled.

"Hmph, how savagely." Miku said, flipping her hair. Dannie frowned.

"Savage…" She grumbled, Ai stepped between the trio and smiled sweetly.

"Let's not start a fight, shall we?" She asked, "We're all good people yes? Let's leave all that chaos with the contest."

"Ai's right, let's be civil." Sam said with a nod.

"Civil from a punk group; that's laughable." Miki said harshly.

"You better watch yourself brat!" Dannie shouted, only to be held back by Sam. "Blur's gonna wipe the floor with you two!"

"Oh I'm sure," Miku said, then the two walked off past them.

"Well Tah-tah, we've got practice to get to." The duo said. Dannie seethed as they walked off, she then looked back to Sam who let go of her.

"What is their problem with us?" She hissed, digging into her pocket and pulling out a cigarette.

"Dannie you can't light that here." Ai said, "Wait till we get to the room."

"Yeah fine, come on. I want some friggin cake." Dannie growled walking ahead of the group. Sam looked to Ai.

"Man she has a short fuse, I'm glad they left I don't think I could have held her back." He mumbled. Ai giggled.

"That's the Hagane temper." She said, "Come one; she's gonna be mad if we keep her waiting."

~0~

Wednesday, the day of the final competition, the group woke up bright and early to rehearse a bit before Yokoi came to pick them up. Dallas groaned.

"Dad if you didn't want to wake up so early you could've stayed in bed." Dannie said. Dallas smirked.

"I couldn't very well let my trouble making rebellious daughter roam the hotel now could I?" He said jokingly. Dannie growled.

"I'm not a trouble maker!" She shouted into the microphone, the group laughed, as the door opened.

"Everyone ready to go?" Yokoi asked coming into the room.

"Ready!" The trio shouted, Dallas nodded and the group headed out.

~0~

When the group arrived there were so many people in the audience that was fortunate enough to afford the live tickets. Backstage Blur sat with Silver Fang and the Akuma twins—who were smiling triumphantly. Blur walked passed them and went to Silver Fang who were helping set up the drum set.

"Well if it isn't the little punks." Takashi said as he picked up the snare drum.

"Yo!" Dannie shouted holding the 'rock' sign with her fingers, "You guys setting up now?"

"Yeah, according to the schedule we're up first." Takashi said, the others behind him nodded.

"So we're gonna help the crew set up our equipment," Ganta said, "From what the MC said, you guys go last."

"So uncool, I hate being last." Dannie huffed, Ai smiled.

"Good luck out there." She said sweetly, Silver Fang smiled and held out their hands, which Blur happily took. Then Dannie looked Takashi dead in the eye.

"And may the best band win!" She shouted.

"What makes you think either of you two are going to win?" Miki's voice growled as she and her sister walked up to the two bands. Dannie narrowed her eyes.

"They're just trying to get a rise out of us Dannie, ignore them." Ai said calmly.

"Face it with the song we've got you can bet The Akuma Twin's will be winning the contract with Sakura sound." Miku said, Miki frowned and elbowed her sister in the side. "Ow!"

"Anyway; you lot don't have a chance. Might as well head back to your back woods town." Miki said.

"We're not backwoods." Sam said.

"Stupid!" The duo shouted, then turned around and walked back stage, Dannie let out a low growl.

"Just once I'd like to deck those two." She grumbled then suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Nah leave em be; their arrogance will be their downfall." Kaname said softly, Dannie huffed. "Well anyway we're gonna keep setting up. Ja."

"Ja-ne." Ai said then she and Sam dragged Dannie back stage as well. "Dannie I bet they have a buffet here."

"I don't wanna eat before the performance. It'll make me sick." Dannie said flatly. Sam and Ai paused.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" the duo said, Dannie went quiet Ai frowned.

"You're not going on that stupid diet again are you?" she growled, Dannie frowned back.

"NO! I'm just not hungry." She mumbled, Sam looked over.

"They have strawberry cake." He muttered, Dannie narrowed her eyes at the young drummer, then stomped past him.

"That's not _always_ going to work you know." She mumbled. Ai laughed.

"She says as she heads toward the buffet." She said, then looked to Sam. "Shall we?"

Sam nodded and the duo followed Dannie toward the food table.

~0~

"Good afternoon and welcome to Sakura Sound's Music contest! I'm you're super happy host, Melody!" Melody the MC shouted happily, "Over the last few weeks we've seen some pretty good musical groups and now we're down to three top competitors ! Only one will win the Sakura Sound Music contract, the rest will be going home!"

The crowd in the audience cheered as Melody stood happily with a mic in hand.

"Now let's give it up for Silver Fang!" she shouted happily and stepped off stage as Silver Fang started up.

_what is this thing that I love most of all?_

_nothing to do with you. it's all about me._

_Do all you losers out there hear me now?_

_better get on your knees. pray to the heavens_

_I can see the color of blood._

_so many suicidal pierrots, without your makeup_

_you still look like a clown._

_lurking the corners in the dead of night_

_and at the sunrise you're running for your lives_

_where ya gonna go?_

Meanwhile back stage Dannie, Ai, and Sam stood watching with the Akuma Twins.

"They're pretty good aren't they Dannie?" Ai asked, Dannie nodded. Sam looked up.

"Hey Dannie, what'll we do if we lose?" He asked, Dannie glared at him.

"Nothing because we aren't gonna lose." She growled, though deep down she was a little worried. They had made it this far, to lose now would just kill them, and there was just no way they could lose to the Akuma Twins.

"We won't lose, we rock, we can't lose, we just can't." Dannie mumbled to herself. Truth was, the longer Silver Fang played, the more confidence she began to lose. When the performance was over Silver Fang went back stage.

"Akuma Twins you're up after the commercial break." A stage hand shouted. "Then Blur's next."

Dannie bit her lip, they were so close. So close to the final judgment, she was so deep in thought she didn't notice her father until he placed a hand on her head. She jumped.

"Since when do you get so nervous?" He asked, Dannie looked up.

"Dad?"

"Dallas you're not supposed to be back here." Ai said Dallas snorted.

"I am if my daughter's a band member." He said, though the truth was he snuck back stage when no one was looking, "Good luck you three, kick some tail."

"Dad, that was probably the dorkiest line you've said throughout this story." Dannie said with a laugh. Dallas smirked and ruffled his daughters hair. After the break the Akuma twins looked to Blur.

"Better get ready to congratulate us when we win, punks." Miki sneered, Dannie narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Dallas cocked an eyebrow at the two young girls.

"Big talk from two small girls." Sam growled much to the group's surprise. Miki and Miku huffed.

"Whatever, we'll be seeing you go home from the winner circle." Miku hissed, then the two walked up onto the stage. As the music to their song began to play Dannie stared wide eyed.

"That's…" Ai mumbled, then looked to Dannie who stood in silence.

"That's our song."

**Cliff hanger! The Akuma Twins are gonna get it now yes? What will Blur do now? With no song and their performance coming up next, will Blur be able to win the competition and bring home the gold?! Find out in chapter 12 of BLAST AND BLUR! Thank you new york city! Goodnight!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Last chapter Blur ran into a major problem; The Akuma Twins stole their song. Now the band has to find a way to perform without using the same song. What will they do? Has Blur's music career ended before it's begun? It's time to find out, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Dannie stared as the Akuma Twins finished their performance and walked off stage and past the group. Dannie was dumb struck, she was speechless. She had spent hours perfecting the lyrics and music on that song. It was going to be their ticket to fame. Now they couldn't use the one song they had.

"Dannie…" Ai's voice rang as the twins walked past. Suddenly something inside Dannie snapped.

"I bet you two think you're real tough little brats don't you?" She growled, the Akuma twins turned back to them the smiles on their faces fading. Dannie turned to them and glared.

"You think you beat us just because you stole my song?" She shouted. Miki looked around and frowned.

"Ah. We didn't steal anything," She said, her eyes shifting. Dannie balled up her fists and walked toward the two.

"You little brats! Do you have any idea how hard I worked on that song?" She shouted, Sam and Ai looked to each other and went to grab Dannie and she pulled her fist back, "I poured my heart and soul into that melody!"

"Then you should have taken better care of it." Miku said, "If a song doesn't deem you worthy; it will leave you."

Dannie struggled hard against her band mates.

"You little; I've been wanting to do this since day one! Now I have no reason to hold back!" She screamed.

"Daniele! Enough!" Dallas shouted, Dannie froze, the Akuma Twins frowned, and turned.

"Next time try not to against people who are superior." They said haughtily then left. Dannie glared after them.

"Dannie what are we gonna do?" Ai asked.

"We're up next and we don't have a song." Sam panicked, Dannie shook her head.

"Blur, you're up." A stage hand said. Sam and Ai looked to each other, then to Dannie.

"Dannie what are we gonna do?" Ai asked, Dannie frowned and ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Just calm down. Calm down!" She shouted, "We'll just have to wing it."

"Wing it?" Sam asked, Dallas looked to the kids.

"I'm sure you guys can do it," He said, "Remember, you guys rock. Now go kick those little brats' butts."

Dannie, Ai, and Sam nodded, then went up on stage. Dannie walked up to the mic and looked over the crowd, she then looked to her friends.

"Ai, can you start us off?" She asked. Ai nodded.

"Good evening Tokyo, we're Blur!" Dannie shouted, then looked to Ai, 'Just improvise.'

There was a pause at first, then a thought came to her, and she began to play, then Sam, then Dannie.

_Look back at the days_

_And remembering the dreams that we had_

_The possibilities were endless_

_We all believed in happy endings_

_(Praying for a chance)_

_(Trying to find your own heaven)_

_The years that have passed_

_The ambitions that we've forgotten_

_Just like another shooting star_

_When did we all become so lifeless_

_(Don't you give it up)_

_(Don't you let it slip away) _

Backstage the Akuma Twins were dumb founded. Miki looked to Miku.

"How can they be playing? They don't have a song!" She shouted, Miku shrugged.

"I don't know! This was your idea!" She shouted back, "You never should have done this! It's all your fault!"

_Courage that you gave to me is priceless_

_(Together as one, together as one)_

_You & I will make it, dreams that last forever_

_We will face a brand new day_

_All the days you gave to me are priceless_

_(Together as one, together as one)_

_It's time for us to open new doors step out_

_There is nothing to fear!_

Once finished, the trio looked to each other; extremely proud of the strange new concoction of music they just poured out. They grinned and then Dannie grabbed the mic.

"We are Blur! Thank you Goodnight!" she shouted, then walked off stage with her friends. Who were breathing hard.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Sam shouted, "We should improvise more often."

"No way in hell." Dannie said, "But you're right, we rocked!"

"Where did those lyrics come from?" Ai asked, Dannie shrugged.

"Beats me." She said, as the other two groups walked up to them. Silver Fang was grinning while the Akuma Twins frowned with their arms crossed.

"Jealous?" Dannie asked the duo, Miku and Miki growled.

"Punks!" they shouted, Dannie shrugged, then turned her back to them grinning to her friends and wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

"Now it's up to the Judges." Takashi said. Dannie and the others smiled.

"May the best _band_ win." Sam said, the Akuma Twins huffed. As the host of the show called the bands back up on stage.

"Well these were some heated perfomances right folks?" Melody asked the audience cheered, "Now it's up to our judges to decide who wins, and who goes home!"

The three groups looked to the judges, they were three producers in music. One was from Gaia music, the second Sakura Sound and the third was from Cookie Music.

"We'll start with Silver Fang," Melody said, "Judges?"

"The sound was ok, you're lyrics could use a little work, however over all I'd say your band has the makings to go pro," The Gaia judge said, the other two nodded. "Nine out of ten."

"Well I liked your lyrics, a bit inapropiret but that's a metal group for you right? Ten for Ten" sakura Sound said with a laugh.

"Could use some work. I give you a five out of ten." Cookie music said, the group flinched. That man was harsh.

"Wow a nice score of twenty-four. That's lucky." Melody said cheerfully, "How about our other competitors."

"I kind of want to judge the Akuma girls here." Gaia said, the twins smiled, "You're lyrics didn't seem to be made for a duet, not to mention they didn't fit the music you put it to."

"I agree, be honest with us girls did you even listen to your own song?" Cookie asked, "I expected better."

Sakura sound's judge merely nodded and didn't bother to comment. The girls' smiles faded as they leered to Blur who smirked.

"As for Blur, it also seemed as though you were a bit lost at first; was this your first live performance?" Gaia asked, the group shook their headsand clasped their hands together. "five out of ten."

Blur flinched, so far, not so good.

"I liked the lyrics, however I agree with Gaia; you seemed to be lost, but you came in stronge later. Five out of ten." Sakura said, the trio's grip tightened.

"I liked the lyrics, you kids did well for a punk group so young." Cookie music said, "Your energry was estatic, but there is room for improvement. Nine out of ten."

"Well there you have it everyone; this year's winner of the Sakura Sound music contest is…Silver Fang!" Melody shouted happily. The trio looked to each other, they lost. The akuma Twins let out a scream of frustration and stomped off stage, they were followed by Blur.

"We lost…" Sam mumbled. Dannie bit her lip, they came so far, worked so hard, and for nothing. They were going home, and there was nothing they could do about that.

"Well on the bright side, we got this far." Ai said, "We did our best, and really in the end that's all that matters right?"

"Right…" Dannie mumbled.

"Yo, Blur, nice job out there." Takashi said as his group came off stage. The trio turned.

"You too, congrats." Sam said, "Guess the best band really did win."

"Yeah, but at least you did better than those two." Kaname said, "We heard about them stealing your song."

"No big deal." Dannie mumbled, "I like the song I came up with on the fly better any how."

"So what now?" Ganta asked, the trio shrugged.

"Go home, practice till we get better." Dannie said, Sam and Ai nodded.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." A voice said behind them. The trio turned to see the judge from Cookie music. They gave him a look of confusion.

"Huh?"

"My name is Take from Cookie Music; I rather liked your act. For a punk band you're actually pretty good." He said, "I'd like to offer your group a contract."

"Wait a minute what?" Dallas said coming up to his daughter and her band. The trio looked to each other.

"You mean we could go pro?" Ai asked. Take nodded, Dannie looked up to her father.

"Come on dad; please? This is what we came here for!" Dannie said, Dallas sighed, "This is Blur's big chance. The chance of a life time!"

Dallas groaned, "Fine, but I don't want either of you signing anything until we see this company or whatever of his."

"I take it you're the band's guardian." Take said, Dallas nodded.

"As of the past few weeks yes." He said, "Dallas Alborn."

"Pleasure; and I can assure you; this group has nothing to worry about." Take said, "though Blur will be the first punk band we sign onto our company. I believe it will be fun to work with such a lively group."

The three teens looked to each other. This was it, things were going to go their way, they had a contract! Blur was gonna make it big!

**Next chapter to come. So Blur lost, but they've got a sweet new contract to read over—poor Dallas is he ever going to get to go home? Haha anyhow review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Last chapter Blur lost the competition, but they did get a contract, so now it's up to them to read and agree to it. I bet none of you really expected me to have them lose right? Well that's not where the story goes. After all if they won that'd be the end of the story, then you'd never understand the band's issue with Trapnest. Oh also the song from the last chapter was called 'Together as one' dubbed by Nano look it up on youtube it rocks. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"If aunt Ren could see this now." Dannie said with a grin, she held the contract Take from Cookie Music had given them to read over. The group and Dallas were in a new hotel suit—courtesy of Cookie Music, and since they weren't in the competition anymore Sakura Music wasn't paying for anything—Dallas sighed and plucked the parchment from his daughter's hands.

"If Ren were here she could be the one reading this bloody thing." He groaned, "I don't know anything about contracts."

"Maybe we should call her?" Ai asked, Dallas shuttered.

"No, the last thing I need is her laughing at me over this." He mumbled, "Gimme a bit I'll figure out everything."

"You sure Mr. Dallas? I'm sure Miss Ren could help." Sam said. Dannie shook her head.

"Auntie Ren's too busy with her business to help us out here. Besides we'll be fine." She said. Ai nodded and smiled. Suddenly a thought came to Sam's mind.

"Doesn't the name Cookie Music sound familiar?" He asked, the group looked to him, "What? I just feel like I've heard it before from somewhere is all."

"Knowing you it's hard to tell Sam." Dannie said, "Anyway pretty cool of them to set us up here right?"

"Hm. They must really want us to sign. Should we be worried about that?" Ai asked, Dannie shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Being cautious helps." Dallas said, "Never can be too cautious."

"Hey you think that Blast was watching the show that night?" Sam asked, the two girls shrugged.

"I sure hope so, to think Shinichi-san was watching me play guitar. Oh it's just so cool!" Ai said covering her face with her hands to keep from blushing.

"Still though if they did I bet they were shocked to hear those girls sing your song." Dallas mumbled as he read over the contract. Dannie huffed.

"They can have it." She spat, "They ruined it anyway."

"Still though you worked so hard on it, it's a shame you lost it." Ai said Dannie rolled her eyes, "But I bet you'll come up with lots more right?"

"Your great leader never fails to deliver." She said, her ego inflating, "So dad can we sign this thing or what?"

"Seems legit." Dallas said, "Alright fine, you can sign."

"Finally!" Dannie shouted acting impatiently again, "Hey dad we should totally go out to celebrate!"

"Huh? Alright yeah." Dallas mumbled. Dannie and the others shouted with joy.

"But it's gotta be cheap." Dallas said, Dannie stared.

"Aw! But I wanted sushi." She whined, Dallas ran a hand through his hair, and sighed towards his daughter.

"Why don't you get the company to buy you sushi?" He asked, Dannie, Ai, and Sam looked to each other with a serious look, "I'm kidding! Don't actually do that!"

"Why not? They'd do it wouldn't they, they want us to sign after all." Sam said, Dannie shook her head.

"Dad's right! We gotta be more professional!" She said, "So let's sign this baby already!"

"I still think we should have emailed a copy to Ren-san." Sam mumbled, Dallas narrowed his eyes.

"You saying you don't trust my legal skills?" He said darkly, Sam froze as Dallas then burst into laughter. "I'm kidding, you're probably right, just sign the thing."

"Now I see where you're daughter gets her demon attitude." Sam mumbled.

"She gets that from her aunt." Dallas said absolutely. Dannie beamed, as the trio then signed the contract.

"No going back now right gang?" Dannie asked.

"Right!" Ai and Sam said beside her once signed the group looked to each other, and smiled hardly able to contain their joy.

"FIYAAA!*"

~0~

"I heard Cookie has brought in a new band." Ren said to Takumi as he sat in the cafeteria of the company building. Takumi looked up.

"Yeah, but it's some punk band. I don't know what the company's thinking trying to bring that kind of music into the business." He said with his usual tone of voice, Ren scowled.

"Hey. Nana's band is punk." He said, Takumi shrugged.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to promote a punk band?" he asked, "It's much easier to promote a band with a more positive influence."

"Like Trapnest?" Ren asked sitting down next to Takumi, "Besides these are just kids, I doubt they'll do anything to cause a scandal."

"That's even worse!" Takumi shouted, "Kids always cause some kind of an uproar!"

"Well aren't you just the positive one." Ren teased, "Anyway they've already signed the contract from what I heard, so they'll be by to meet the staff. Including us."

"When did we become staff?!" Takumi shouted as Ren stood and walked off before he left however he looked back at Takumi and winked.

"Just kidding, but the company does want us to meet them, and give off a good impression." He said then left. Takumi scowled.

"Nothing worse than a punk band of kids. I'm not babysitting." He grumbled.

~0~

Blur stood before the Cookie Music building, it was a large building with people going in and out. the typical business building. Blur stared.

"It's so big." Sam said staring up.

"Not that big." Dannie said nonchalantly.

"It's sort of intimidating." Ai mumbled, grasping onto her friends hand. The group looked as mismatched as ever, with Dannie's usual punk look; ripped shirt with 'Blur' sprayed onto the front and ripped jeans. Sam's 'normal' look with a graphic Tee and jeans, and probably the one that stood out most was Ai, she wore sun large white sunglasses and a head wrap, a fluffy skirt and a pink button up shirt.

"Ai, why are you dressed like that?" Dallas asked, noting the girl's appearance. Ai smiled sweetly.

"It's cute! Plus it goes for the opposite effect of Dannie's outfit." She said cheerily. Dallas scowled at the young girl. It seemed as though she was forcing herself to stay cheery.

"No need to be nervous you guys." Take said, he had been standing in front of them the whole time, "Cookie Music picked you because you played well to their standards, nothing to fear."

"HA!" Dannie shouted with a grin, "Fear is something a metal never feels!"

"Dannie you're not a metal." Sam said, Dannie stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"I've got metal blood." She said, Take scowled not entirely sure what the two were talking about.

"Ignore her, she's just being dumb." Dallas said, Dannie made a face as if the word was an arrow and had just shot through her.

"Anyway," Dannie said regaining herself, "Show us the way Take!"

Take nodded and opened the doors to Cookie Music, he gave them a basic tour of the building, showing them the practice room, and the recording studio, the cafeteria and so on. As the group walked behind Take as he led them to the staff room, Dannie felt Ai grasp tighter onto her hand.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Ai gave Dannie a smile.

"N-nothing, just nervous is all." She whispered back, Dannie smirked mentally telling her friend that everything was ok. Finally Take led the group to another room, where a group was still recording.

"Ah! Looks like one of our other bands are still recording." He said, "Want to meet them."

The group nodded with excitement, eager to meet another professional band. Take smiled happily.

"Usually I'm with these guys helping with the band's image and all that." He said, opening the door once inside the door Dannie froze, there standing before the group was the one and only Trapnest. Dallas entered the room and stared.

"Eh? Take who are these kids?" Naoki asked, Takumi growled.

"Noaki you idiot! I told you Take was bringing them here. They're the new punk band Blur was it?" he asked, Dannie and the others nodded. Ai held Dannie's hand much tighter as she could feel Dannie's body going completely livid.

"Blur meet Trapnest, they're Cookie Music's main band." Take said happily, "Naoki this is Blur, they were in that Sakura sound music contest last week."

"Really? Cool!" Naoki said then stood and walked to the group. Ai tensed. "I'm Naoki, I play drums for Trapnest. Do you guys listen?"

"No. We don't." Dannie growled, Sam stared at Dannie, not entirely sure why she was being so cold. Sure she didn't like the group Trapnest but she was acting like they had done something wrong.

"W-we really only listen to Metal rock, and punk bands." He said trying to act nicer, at the same time wondering why Ai hadn't said anything yet. Dannie looked right through Naoki and glared at Takumi.

"Like Blast, and Metal Voice.*" he said directing that comment toward Takumi who cocked an eyebrow, noting the young teen's attitude.

"Dannie, please calm down." Ai whispered. Dannie shook her head.

"How can I calm down when I've signed my band over the same company who promotes _that_ man!" she shouted, the group, "I take back what I said, I don't want to sign with Cookie Music!"

Dannie then abruptly turned, only to be grabbed by Ai.

"Dannie please! I already knew that Trapnest worked under Cookie Music." She said her voice cracking. Dannie looked back at her friend. "I'm ok with it, I promise!"

"Well I'm not! After what Takumi has done there's no forgiving him!" Dannie shouted, Takumi scowled.

"What did I do?" He asked standing. Ai tried desperately to calm her friend down, before she blew a secret that they'd been hiding since they were kids.

"Dannie please…Just let it go." Ai begged then froze as she felt someone standing over top of her. The two looked up to see Takumi standing over them.

"I don't very much appreciate some kid spreading rumors about me when they don't know me." He said darkly. Dannie glared as she pulled her fist back slugged Takumi with a powerful right hook, sending him falling to the ground. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Danielle!" Dallas shouted.

"I know exactly who you are Takumi Ichinose!" she shouted, Takumi held the part of his face that Dannie had just hit and stared.

"That right hook…" he mumbled, then suddenly it came to him, "You're related to that Ren Hagane brat aren't you!"

"Ren Hagane?" Reira mumbled, Naoki froze. Dannie glared at Takumi as she walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Ren Hagane is my aunt! And she's a better musician than you'll ever be!" She growled, "You're scum Takumi Ichinose! Scum! After what you did to Ai's mother!"

"Dannie stop it!" Ai cried Dannie froze and looked to her friend who stood frozen near the door.

"Ai, what's going on?" Sam asked, Ai stared through the tinted glasses at Naoki who stared back in shock. Ai shook her head unable to stay in the room anymore and then turned and ran out the door.

"Ai!" Dallas shouted after her, Dannie released Takumi and ran after Ai, Sam soon followed leaving Dallas with the others. Takumi scowled as he stood rubbing his cheek where Dannie had punched him.

"Stupid girl, hits like that woman." He grumbled. Dallas sighed.

"She did spend a lot of time with her aunt." He said, "And it can be understandable that she'd hate you after what you and Naoki did to Lily ten years ago."

"Wait a second, who's Ren Hagane and Lily? What's going on?" Reira asked. Naoki ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"Lily's a woman who played for an old band back in America." He said in a small voice.

"She hooked up with Naoki at one point," Dallas said calmly, "And Naoki here, got her pregnant, and Ai, is his daughter."

**Bum bum BUM! How's that for a twist? What's Trapnest and Cookie music going to do with this scandal? Is blur going to be rejected for all this? We'll find out next chapter. Haha hey have you ever written a story and felt the emotions emiting from your characters? When I wrote this chapter my body suddenly tensed up from the tension I was creating. Maybe it's just me.**

**(*)Fiya! Sound familiar? when I created Dannie Alborn I was obsessed with Nano, still am actually. Fact most of the songs in this that they sing are dubbed by her. I always pictured Nano to be Dannie's voice.**

**(*) another fictional band created by me, Metal voice is the band founded by Ren Hagane, if you want to learn about this musical child, go read 'Jem and the holograms meet Metal voice' otherwise you might be a bit lost on those Original Characters. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**So what's you think of my sudden plot twist? Naoki has a daughter! I know that in the manga he has a kid but this was an illegitimate child. What's Takumi's role in this? Well you're about to find out! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Ai! Ai come back!" Shouted Dannie as she chased after her friend. She had run away after Dannie had blown up in the studio room. Sam wasn't far behind running after her.

"Dannie, Dannie wait a second." Sam called after the tomboyish girl, Dannie stopped, and looked to her drummer. Sam froze at the sight of Dannie's glare, "W-what's going on? What's your connection with Takumi of Trapnest?"

"Takumi's the reason Ai wished she was never born." Dannie growled. Sam froze, as Dannie turned and ran down the hallway to find Ai.

~Ten years ago~

Naoki, Takumi, Lily Jetters, and Ren Hagane sat in a room on a music cruise line; Ren and Lily on one side of a table, and Naoki and Takumi sat on the other. This was ten years ago, Ren Hagane was still the young child she was leading her own Metal Rock band. She had informed Naoki, at Lily's request, that Ai Jetters was his daughter. Ai was not aware of this at the time, and neither was Dannie, they were six during this time. After a long silence Ren cleared her throat and spoke up.

"How long are you going to sit there in silence?" She asked, "The two of you need to work things out for Ai's sake."

"But out Ren." Takumi growled, Ren glared.

"Take your own advice Ichinose. This is between the two of them I only came because Lily asked me to." She growled back then looked to Naoki, "So Naoki, what will you do? Will you take responsibility? Or will you continue to let Lily be a single mother?"

Naoki sat in silence, staring at his hands. At the time he wasn't ready to be a father. He hadn't seen Lily since the band she was in split up. What he had been told was that she had gotten pregnant by the singer of that band* now he knew that Ai was really his child. He looked to Lily who sat in silence as well looking off towards a wall on the far side of the room.

"How could you keep this a secret from me?" Naoki said, Lily cracked a smile.

"Neither of us were ready to have a child, especially you. Rennie agreed to help me raise Ai in secret from you, because I didn't want it to ruin your image." She said, Naoki stared, "I knew that Trapnest was going to be going pro soon, I never imagined I'd ever see you again after that."

"So this is partially your fault." Takumi growled, glaring at Ren. Ren glared back with her merlot colored eyes.

"I did only what was asked of me. I didn't agree with the way Lily wanted to raise Ai, however that was for her to decide. Not me." She explained, "So I will ask you again Naoki, what will you do?"

"Naoki think about this," Takumi said, "If you have a child now you'll have to give up being a musician, and Trapnest will have to find a new drummer."

"You should have thought about that when you slept with Lily without protection." Ren shouted, "Stop making his decision for him!"

"I'm not! I'm telling him to think about his own future!" Takumi shouted.

"He should have thought about all that before all this, it's his own fault he has to make this decision now!" Ren shouted back. Takumi glared.

"It's just like you to take her side, never once thinking that the woman's to blame!" He said standing, Ren narrowed her eyes.

"Takumi, before you do anything more to make me lose what little respect I have left for you; sit down and shut up." She said in a low dark tone, Takumi glared in silence for a moment then sat back down, "Lily made her decision six years ago, she kept the child and raised her to the sweet young girl you see today. She's made her decisions, now it's Naoki's turn."

"I need to think about this." Naoki said, standing up, "I need to think."

"Understood, you have until the end of this trip." Ren said then stood and led Lily out of the room, she then looked back to Takumi and glared.

"If I find out that you made this decision for him, Takumi, you'll understand the full power of the Hagane family strength." She warned then closed the door to the room behind her.

Meanwhile down the hall six year old Ai ran down the corridors until she finally made it to her room that she was sharing with Ren, her sister, and Dannie. Dannie sat on the bed strumming away at a bass guitar that was too big for her when Ai came through and slammed the door behind her.

"Ai?" Dannie mumbled as she noticed her friend was crying, she climbed off the bed and went to console her friend, "Ai, what's wrong?"

"Naoki-san…"Ai mumbled crying on Dannie's shoulder, "Naoki-san is…my papa!"

~Now~

"Naoki, you have a daughter?" Take said, "Oh this is bad, I can only imagine what the mosquitos are going to do with that."

"It's not that simple," Dallas said, "Naoki gave up custody ten years ago."

~Ten years ago~

"Have you decided Naoki?" Ren asked the next day, she stood in the same with Lily, Naoki, and Takumi. Naoki nodded, "Good, out with it."

"I…I don't want her." Naoki said Lily covered her face with her hands, Ren nodded and cocked an eyebrow towards Takumi who remained silent, she sighed.

"Very well then. However you now realize, that you can never see Ai again. You may never speak to her, and you may never have any sort of contact with Ai ever again." She said. Naoki nodded.

"That's fine…" He said, "A child would only get in the way."

"The Hagane family will help Lily raise Ai as we have for the past six years." Ren said, "And Ai will never know who you really are. Once this happens you know you can't take this decision back, right?"

"I know." Naoki said.

"And you're sure this was your decision?" Ren asked narrowing her eyes at Takumi, who glared back. Naoki nodded.

"Then when we return to the shores you'll fill out the paper work." Ren said, "I'll have my lawyer draw up the paper work, after that it would be easier if you never speak to the Jetters family again."

"I understand." Naoki said, looking down at his feet. Ren sighed, when suddenly there was a thud outside the room. The group of adults—and Ren—looked to the door. Lily went wide eyed with fear as Ren went to the door opening it to see Ai staring up at the girl with fear, tears staining her face.

"Ai…" Ren mumbled, Ai stood and ran off down the hall away from whatever part of the conversation she had heard.

~Today~

Ai rounded the corner until she felt she was far enough away from everyone and leaned against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position. She then began to sob, she knew Trapnest was part of Cookie music, she never said anything because she thought she could keep her composure around the group. however, it wasn't to be. She should have known Dannie would get riled up that way, but even so, if Dannie hadn't said something she probably still couldn't keep up the façade.

"Ai…There you are…" Dannie's voice said Ai looked up to see her green haired friend.

"Ai…I'm so sorry." She said, Ai shook her head.

"No I'm sorry. I knew Trapnest worked for Cookie music, I just thought I could ignore it." She said, "I wanted to see him. I should have known better."

"But none of that would have happened if I hadn't over reacted." Dannie said sitting down next to her friend, "I should have heard you out before I did anything. But, it's just that, Takumi forced him to do it, and Naoki let him."

"But what if we're wrong?" Ai said, "What if Naoki-san made the choice himself."

"You kidding me? No father would do that to their daughter!" Dannie said, "And if he did you can bet the Hagane family would make him pay for it, well I would."

Ai smiled up at Dannie who smiled back and placed her hand on Ai's head.

"I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you." Ai said, leaning against her friend. Dannie stuck her tongue out.

"Who are we kidding out of the three of us you're the strongest." She said. Ai paused.

"Speaking of three, where's Sam?" she asked, Dannie looked back.

"Oops I thought he was right behind me, that boy really needs to run more often." She said, Ai giggled as Dannie stood and held out her hand, "Come on, I think we've made dad worry enough."

~0~

"Obviously this has hit a serious nerve." Dallas said to Takumi, "Maybe you should go think about all this, I'm going to go find my kid."

Dallas turned and left the room soon after Takumi left as well.

"Hey where are you going?!" Ren shouted. Takumi narrowed his eyes.

"I've gotta go make a phone call." He said and then walked off down the hall to a phone, he then dialed an out of town number and waited for the person he was searching for to pick up.

Meanwhile down the hall Ai and Dannie walked back towards the room their hands clasped tightly.

"It was pretty cool how you punched Takumi-san off his feet." Ai said, rubbing her eye of tears, "Auntie Ren would be proud."

"Ha! You think?" Dannie said with a grin, "Glad you think that way, cause I'm not apologizing."

"I didn't think you would." Ai said with a slight laugh, finally they saw Sam turn a corner and nearly run into them. He was out of breath.

"Oh there you are Sammie, where ya been?" Dannie asked, Sam scowled up at her.

"You left me behind!" He shouted, "Ai are you ok?"

Ai nodded, "We were just heading back to the room. Dannie's going to apologize to Take-san for her outburst."

"He's the only one, I'm not apologizing to Takumi Ichinose." Dannie said matter-o-factly. "I don't care what my old man says."

"I didn't think you would." Dallas said ahead of the trio. "I'm not going to make you, this time. Besides that was some right hook. You've been spending too much time with Ren."

~0~

In an office somewhere in Edo city* a woman with merlot colored eyes and long blue-green spiked hair sat watching TV when suddenly the phone rang. She pressed mute on the television and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

'Devil woman…' Takumi's voice growled, the woman smirked and sat up in her chair.

"Ah Ichinose Takumi, I had a feeling I'd be getting a call from you sometime soon." Red Hagane said.

'You knew?' Takumi asked, Ren let out a slight laugh.

"I got a call from Ai that Cookie music had asked them to sign a contract." She said, "So what happened that was so bad you felt the need to call me?"

'You're niece.'

"I have two nieces Takumi, albeit one isn't blood related." Ren said with a smirk. Takumi let out a growl.

'You know which one.' He said, Ren laughed.

"Ah she hit you did she? Did it knock you back? I wouldn't be surprised, I taught her how to fight." She bragged standing up and walking to the window of her office.

'You're enjoying this.' Takumi groaned, Ren scowled.

"Ichinose, you've known me for ten years," She said, "I don't roll that way. Now what did you want?"

'What did you tell that girl?' Takumi asked, Ren cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked back. Takumi huffed.

'I know for a fact you told more than your fair share of stories,' He said, 'So what story did you tell your niece Danielle?'

"I told neither of them any kind of story." Ren said, "She came to me after what happened, she told me that Ai had heard everything, she wanted to know what was going on so I told her. She came to her own conclusion about you Takumi."

Takumi paused, Ren wasn't the type of person to spare anyone's feelings, she had been that was since he met her and she commented on how much she thought the band sucked without Ren Honjo.

"If you want this problem to go away, you'll have to deal with it yourself." Ren said.

'Noaki's not allowed to see Ai remember?' Takumi growled, Ren laughed.

"Really now Takumi, you think I didn't think that far ahead, I knew eventually Naoki would change his mind about his decision." She explained, "albeit he's a little late. I never had Mr. Jetters file the paper work. He could have seen Ai any time he wanted."

'Devil Woman.'

"I'm not a devil, I'm a metal." Ren said, "Now let the two decide for themselves for a change, as for Dannie, that's on you to make her see you're a good guy. Good luck."

With that Ren hung up the phone as a woman with short blonde hair walked into the room. She looked to Ren as she lit a cigarette.

"Ren you know you're not supposed to be smoking." She said, Ren huffed.

"Hey Lily, and I'm only smoking the one. Dealing with that man is stressful even for me." She said, Lily smiled softly.

"Do you think Naoki will talk to Ai?" She asked.

"Oh he will, if not I'm sure Dannie will protect her to the very end." Ren said with a sly smirk.

"I hope so…"

~0~

Takumi felt his eye tick as he sat there on the phone as the line went dead. Ren Hagane had hung up on him. He growled.

"Devil Woman. How am I supposed to do that?" He growled slamming the phone back down on the receiver. He curse and walked back, how was he going to fix this without causing any attention from the press?

"I really hate that brat." He growled and walked back to the studio room to find the members of Blur, and Trapnest. Naoki had left however.

"Still here huh?" he asked, Dannie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Turns out the contract we signed was iron clad. You're stuck with us Takumi Ichinose." She hissed. Takumi's eye ticked again.

"Sorry for the uproar, we really didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Ai said sweetly to the others, Dannie turned her head.

"We'll agree to try our best and not cause any more trouble. After all, if the press found out about Ai and Naoki-san, it'd be bad for Trapnest right?" Dannie asked Ren and Reira, completely ignoring Takumi.

"We just want to play our music. We don't want to ruin either bands." Ai said.

"Yeah what she said." Sam agreed. Dannie only nodded.

"Cookie Music still wants Blur on their albums, so we'll over look this drama for now. However I think it would be best if the two bands don't mingle." Take said, Ai froze, but smiled anyhow, Dannie went to speak but was silenced by Ai placing a hand on hers.

"Blur will agree with whatever Cookie wants." She said instead, "We just want to play."

"I think it's time I take these guys home." Dallas said, "That alright?"

Take nodded, as Dallas then ushered the three kids outside, he looked to Takumi but said nothing as he walked by. Takumi sighed.

"Where's Naoki?" He asked.

**Poor poor Naoki and Ai, mostly Ai, now she wont be able to see her father like she wanted. But ya can't give up hope just yet. Right? Now the bands have to worry about not mingling for the next few days? Anyway **

**(*) a Metal and Tarnish reference, it's a fanfiction involving Jem and the holograms I made go read it. So you can meet the characters.**

**(*) Fictional place I created that Metal Voice was created with it's not real.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Ah so you got to see a cameo of Ren Hagane. Anyone read Jem and the Holograms meet Metal voice? If not you won't understand Ren's small role in that. She may or may not appear again in this I haven't decided. Anyhow Poor Ai and Naoki, now they can't see each other, how's Takumi going to fix things if neither of the bands can see each other? Meow we'll find out eh? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

The rest of the day Ai and Dannie spent their time in the bedroom. Ai was still feeling upset over the whole ordeal, and Dannie was doing her best to comfort her best friend. Meanwhile Dallas and Sam stayed outside the bed room. Dallas went to make a call only to hang up in irritation.

Inside the room Ai laid on the bed her head was under the covers while Dannie sat with her back to the bed. Dannie sighed.

"I'm sorry Ai, this is all my fault, you might have been able to see Naoki-san, if I hadn't opened my big mouth." She said, Ai said nothing. Dannie fell silent too. Finally she sighed.

"Another day slips by, I feel the wind the sky is crying. I'm standing alone before the endlessly long night." Dannie sang softly Ai rolled over to face Dannie who back was to her, "Carry on every one of us every soul inside is praying trying to spread our broken wings as we struggle to fly. In the relentless rain our screams are softly killed and so I sing this song. Cary on."

"That song is sad Dannie." Ai mumbled, Dannie turned.

"Sorry it was the first thing that came to my mind." she said, "I can't remember the lyrics to that song Aunt Ren sang to us."

Ai smiled weakly as Dannie took hold of her hand and smiled back.

"I don't blame you Dannie, you can't help your outspoken nature." She said, "Aunt Ren would be proud though, knocking Ichinose-san off his feet."

"Hagane family strength. Must have skipped a generation in mom and Uncle Takashi." Dannie said with a grin.

"Dannie, I want to play beside you and Sam. Can we do that under Cookie?" Ai asked, Dannie nodded.

"If our mascot wants to play with Cookie, we'll play." She said, "And I promise, I'll protect you from Takumi Ichinose."

The two girls then wrapped pinkies and smiled to each other, and then began to sing the melody Dannie had made up.

~0~

Dallas sat out in the living room with Sam, they heard Dannie and Ai singing softly in the bed room. Sam looked to Dallas.

"Mr. Dallas, what do you think will happen if we keep this up?" He asked, Dallas looked over.

"Dunno. I didn't know Takumi or the others like Ren and Lily did. I just helped take care of Ai, none of us outside of Lily, Ren and Shirley, knew anything about Naoki being Ai's father until Ren finally told us." He explained, "But my guess, Ai's going to act as though nothing has happened, and Dannie will do her best to protect her. It's what they do. Always have, always will."

"They really are close." Sam mumbled. Dallas nodded, as the door to the room came open and Dannie and Ai came out.

"Hey old man!" Dannie shouted, Dallas smirked then scowled back at his daughter.

"Hey gimme some respect, it's dad, not old man." He shouted back. Dannie stuck her tongue out.

"What time do we have to be at the studio tomorrow?" she asked, "Old man."

"I don't know they'll call I think. They want you guys bad enough." Dallas said, "And stop calling me old man!"

~0~

"What? Naoki has a kid!?" Nana shouted, Ren had told her everything about what happened at the studio that day.

"Yeah, that new band that was in the Sakura music comp." Ren said, "Turns out that their guitarist is Naoki's illegitimate daughter."

"Ai's Naoki's kid?!" Nana burst. Ren stared.

"How do you know her name?" He asked, Nana sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"The band and I met them a few days before our concert, it was totally by chance." She explained, "Their singer Dannie seemed to really hate Trapnest, I guess I see why now."

"Yeah when she saw Takumi she really laid him out. Knocked him off his feet with one punch." Ren said, Nana stared.

"Geeze, is Cookie going to keep them? After all this controversy?" She asked, "From what they've said all they want to do is play."

"Their contract is solid, or so they say, I think the company secretly likes this new drama." Ren said, "But what's more; neither band can see each other."

~0~

"Can they really do that?" Hachi asked turning to her boyfriend. Takumi looked up he had somehow been roped into telling Nana about what happened at the studio, "Can they really separate a father and his child just to keep some rumors from being spread around? What about the girl?"

"It's not for me to say." He said.

"But that girl, she must be so lonely not being able to see her father, don't you think?" Hachi asked, "I mean…sure, Naoki gave her up so long ago, but she wanted to see him right? How could the company do that to a little girl? Especially when she tried so hard not to cry in front of everyone."

"How do you know she cried?" Takumi asked. Hachi looked up at Takumi who was now standing over her.

"Because I would if someone took you away from our child!" She shouted, Takumi stared a bit shocked by Hachi's sudden words. He sighed.

"There's nothing I can really do about it." He said turning to the door. "I've got too many things to deal with between you and the recording."

"But Takumi…"

"What happened ten years ago was Naoki's choice, if he wants to fix it, that's on him. I did my part years ago." Takumi said shutting the door behind him and leaving Hachi behind.

"Still though, that's so sad…"

~0~

The next day Blur was introduced to a man with balding hair and thick glasses. When he laid eyes on the group he smirked.

"You're a real band of misfits aren't you?" He asked Dannie scowled.

"Who the heck are you?" She spat, the man scowled.

"My name is Isano Yusuke." He said, "I'll be the band Blur's new manager, the man you met yesterday was the manager for Trapnest."

"I'm Dannie, that Ai, and that's Sammie." Dannie said pointing to each of the members, Sam sighed.

"Are you ever gonna use my actual name? It's Sam." He mumbled, Dannie then thumbed toward Dallas behind her.

"The old man behind me is my father." She said, Dallas smacked Dannie in the back of head with one swift motion.

"OI!"

"What have I told you about calling me old man?" He scolded.

"Well you are old." Dannie mumbled, "It's not a lie. Anyway what are we supposed to be doing? When do we record for our debut album?"

"Not for several days." Yusuke said, Dannie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well then what are we supposed to be doing in the mean time?" She asked. Yusuke smirked.

"Cookie has decided that it'd be good to build up you're fan base and reputations." He explained. Dannie gave a confused look.

"Fan base?" She mumbled.

"It's how many fans we have, Cookie wants to help us gather more fans than the ones we had in Edo." Ai explained then looked to Yusuke, "As for a reputation wouldn't it be better not to have one? We may be a punk band but we really aren't the trouble makers people think punk bands can be."

"Well not all of us." Sam teased, Dannie scowled.

"I'm a metal, that's how I am." She barked, Dallas smirked behind the trio. Yusuke nodded.

"That may be true but even Trapnest has a reputation." He explained, Danni's brow tweaked at the mention of Trapnest, but she kept her composure.

"We aren't Trapnest, we don't sing love songs." She said, Ai and Sam nodded.

"True but, my point is that every band has a reputation, it's how we promote the bands." Yusuke said, "So how bout it, let's get Blur a good reputation!"

Dannie, Ai, and Sam looked to each other, and nodded.

"Can't hurt." Sam said.

"It might be fun you know?" Ai said sweetly, Dannie nodded to each comment on the subject.

"Alright let's do it!" She said, "FIYAA!"

~0~

"Naoki," Ren said, "What are you doing sitting in the dark like this?"

"I can't go out there." Naoki said, he was sitting in the dark in an unused studio room. He had been there since that morning. He was thinking things over, serious things.

"None of the bands are going to be seeing each other, you know that right?" Ren asked, Naoki looked up.

"Does that really mean it's right?" He asked, "I left her behind when she was six years old. The first time I ever met her was the last time I ever saw her. Now she's here."

Ren sighed and sat down next to the troubled drummer. Naoki sat with his face looking up towards the ceiling.

"You know there's only twenty ceiling tiles in here?" He mumbled, "I've been counting them all morning."

"Right." Ren said. Naoki groaned.

"I can't concentrate like this! Why did she have to show up now?!" He asked, "I can't play like this! Takumi's gonna be angry. I'm screwed."

"If you're that worried about it, go talk to her." Ren said.

"You just said that the bands weren't supposed to." Naoki said sitting up. Ren shrugged.

"I'm also not supposed to be seeing Nana, rules were meant to be broken." He said, suddenly the lights came on Naoki groaned, and the two looked over to see the members of Blur standing in the door way.

"Speak of the devil." Ren mumbled, Naoki stared in silence at Ai who smiled back.

"Woops, sorry didn't know anyone was using this place." Dannie said plainly then looked to Ren, "Hey you're Ren Honjo right? My Aunt talked a lot about you."

"Oh yeah? Good things I hope." Ren said with a smirk. Dannie shrugged.

"Well she didn't insult you. She said you were a good guitarist but you make a better bassist." She said, "And also that she hates the fact you share a name."

"That…actually doesn't surprise me at all." Ren said, "You guys going to use the studio?"

"Not really we just wanted to see what it was like to be in one." Ai said kindly, "It's going to be a while longer before we get to actually record anything. Our Manager Isano-san said we had to promote ourselves first."

"Sounds about right." Ren said, "It's hard to promote a punk band."

"Only because Blur's never been promoted." Dannie said with a grin. Naoki shifted in his seat silently.

"You're arrogance will be you're down fall Alborn-san." He mumbled, his face was hidden behind his hair. Ai tensed, "Doesn't matter how good you are if you keep acting like a kid you won't get very far."

"Hey what gives!?" Dannie shouted, "You're all quiet and this is the first thing you say?!"

"Naoki what's gotten into you?" Ren asked Naoki looked up and scowled.

"I'm just telling them the truth. Takumi would do the same thing—" suddenly Naoki was slapped across the face with an open hand. The group stared as Ai stood over him giving him an intense look. Naoki stared.

"Don't ever say that again. Blur's going to be the best punk band in the world." She said calmly. Dannie stared, this wasn't going how either of them wanted. The second contact that Ai had with Naoki and she smacked him—not that he didn't deserve it.

"We're going to beat Trapnest. You'll see." She said then turned and walked out of the room, "Naoki-san, you suck at playing the villain."

With that said she left the room. Dannie sighed, ok so that part went better. Naoki stared holding his cheek where Ai had smacked him.

"What'd Ai mean by that?" Sam asked, Dannie pursed her lips.

"Mean by what? Oh that? Simple, we're going to beat Trapnest. Simple as that Sammie." She said pulling out her pack of cigarettes. Sam frowned.

"You know what I mean Dannie." He said, as Dannie lit her cig. She looked to Naoki and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah I know, that's just how Ai is. She can see right through someone when they're trying to act tough." She said puffing out smoke, "She'll never hate you you know Naoki Fujieda. That's just how Ai is. So no matter how hard you try to act like Takumi Ichinose she won't hate you."

Dannie then cracked her knuckles, "Though I won't guarantee you're safety if you ever act like that lowlife again." She warned leering at him. Sam stared wide eyed.

"Sh-she's just kidding, right Dannie? Dannie…" he stuttered. Dannie narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not. I hate Takumi and I'll beat anyone who acts like him." She said, "Got that Naoki-san?"

Naoki tensed, the weight of this green haired punk weighing heavy on his shoulders. He gulped and nodded.

"G-got it." He said, Dannie smiled.

"Good, be good to Blur's mascot." She said then wrapped her arm around Sam's neck and walked away, "Come on Sam let's go find Ai and dad and see if we can get something to eat I'm starved."

"Dannie you're dangerous." Sam mumbled. Once the duo was gone Naoki slumped in his chair.

"That kid is scary. I think she's a member of the demon lord's court!" He mumbled. Ren sighed.

"Not the demon lord again."

**Demon lord this demon lord that! It sounds better when you say demon lord rather than the devil's work. It sounds so evil yaknow? Scary . anyhow the song that Dannie sings to Ai in the beginning is called 5150 it's by Nano, once again I picture Nano being Dannie's voice. If she's a woman or a man, if I ever get famous with my art I want Nano to play Dannie! 'nough said! See you guys later! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Drama drama drama drama! I don't like drama but I like Nana, it's one of the only Drama animes I'll watch and or read(manga) but uhm…merr…I lost my train of thought. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"When did we become the grunts of Cookie Music?" Sam moaned, the band was doing grunt work for Cookie Music the past few weeks since they signed, mostly running errands for the staff.

"AH! This is so boring! I wanna sing!" Dannie shouted as the trio sat in the company's lounge. "When's Blur gonna get it's big break?"

"Don't worry guys, Blur's gonna make it big." Ai said, standing up, "We just gotta be a little patient! Then we can beat Trapnest!"

"Right!" Dannie shouted, "Trapnest is gonna wish we never joined the Music biz!"

"I think they already do." Sam said, Ai and Dannie scowled, "But I get where you're coming from. Heh…heh."

"Alborn, Whittaker, Jetters!" A voice shouted from outside the room. The trio groaned, "What are you three sitting around for? Come on I need your help over here."

"This is ridiculous!" Dannie shouted as she and the other two followed their fellow staffer.

~0~

"SAH! This sucks!" Dannie shouted throwing an empty can of soda the wall, "Yusuke! When are we gonna record?!"

"Not for a long while." Yusuke said, "These things take time."

"It sounds more like Cookie's just jerkin us around!" Dannie shouted, "AH I WANNA DO A CONERT!"

"Dannie please calm down." Sam said sitting next to Ai, "If we cause a scene now it's only gonna cause everyone problems."

"Besides, I'm having fun running around the studio." Ai said sweetly, "It's so much fun getting to know the people around the company and finding out the ins and outs of the music industry."

"Ever the spirited one aren't you Miss Ai?" Yusuke said with a smirk. Ai smiled, Dannie groaned and plopped down on the other side of Ai.

"Still though we signed on here to become rock stars, it's not our fault if we like punk music." Dannie said, "I mean it can't be that hard to promote a punk group, after all Blast is near top of the charts."

"The problem about punk groups is that they're outdated," Yusuke said, "No one listens to them anymore."

"So not true!" the trio shouted.

"We listen to punk bands," Sam said, "A lot of kids at our school listen to them too."

"Nee, what if we tried selling our music to the younger generation?" Ai asked, "We are after all a young group it'd be smarter if we tried to go after a younger group rather than everyone in Japan. Right?"

"The idea's good," a voice said the group turned and saw Takumi enter the room. the group got very quiet, "However the problem with reaching people your age is keeping their attention."

"No problem," Dannie growled, "If all we have to do is keep the attention then challenge excepted!"

"It's not as easy as you think." Takumi said with a scowl. Dannie stood and looked Takumi in the eye with a defiant look.

"Blur can do anything and everything you throw at us, we've been sitting around running errands for you and everyone else! We wanna debut!" She shouted, "We've been working hard! We deserve our debut!"

Behind her Sam and Ai nodded. Takumi looked at the trio and Yusuke with a scowl on his face. Ren Hagane had said dealing with Dannie wouldn't be easy. Then again anyone raised by Ren Hagane _would_ be hard to deal with.

"Alright you want to work hard, fine. Isano-san, can you talk to the producer on giving them their debut?" He asked, Yusuke nodded.

"I'll get right on that." He said.

"You think you're working hard now? Get yourself ready for more work than you've ever dealt with." Takumi said. Dannie glared when suddenly Ai stood up.

"Blur can do anything." She said, "Don't take us lightly just because we're children."

"Alright Ai!" Sam and Dannie shouted placing their arms around Ai's shoulders for support. Ai smiled.

"You'll see, Blur's gonna blow you away in a blur of melodies!" Dannie shouted. Takumi scowled, as the trio celebrated. He wasn't trying to crush their spirits exactly, but he sure wasn't expecting them to be so determined. What's more, he wasn't expecting them—especially Ai—to stand up to him with such boldness. Most of the people in Cookie avoided his ridicule. He scowled and turned shutting the door behind him. Once gone Ai let out a sigh of relief and leaned into her friends.

"You ok Ai?" Sam asked, Ai nodded.

"Ichinose-san, is very scary." She said. Dannie snorted.

"He's nothin' more than a big bully," She said. Yusuke smirked as he stood up behind them.

"Dannie Alborn, you're probably the only one who will say that out loud." He said, Dannie cocked an eyebrow.

"What you mean no one else calls that guy out?" she asked, "Man if Aunt Ren was here she'd have put Takumi Ichinose in his place by now."

Yusuke smirked, he liked this group. they had guts, determination. Attitude. The kind of stuff a young group would need to actually pull off the threat towards Trapness they had just issued, twice now.

"Well, I better get to the producer, talk to him about your debut." He said, "Miss Alborn, Jetters, Mr. Whittaker, you all get your rest, if the producer says yes to an early debut, you've got your work cut out for you."

"Sure thing Isano-san." Dannie grinned. "Blur's gonna make it to the top!"

~0~

"Ugh! This is why we need cellphones!" Dannie shouted, they were waiting outside Cookie Music's building waiting for Dallas to pick them up. However they couldn't inform Dallas of their early departure because no one had a cellphone, and neither of them had change for the payphones nearby.

"Don't worry Dannie, I'm sure Dallas will be here any minute." Sam said, Ai nodded.

"We probably could use the phone inside though if you want to leave that badly." She said, Dannie groaned.

"Probably a good idea, but I don't remember the hotel number." She said. Ai and Sam sighed.

"We're gonna be here forever!" Sam moaned. Ai sighed and sat down on a stone wall surrounding a tree.

"Well on the bright side; it's a very sunny day." She said.

"Uhm…excuse me." A voice said the group looked toward the entrance of Cookie music and saw Naoki standing a few feet away from them. Ai smiled sweetly and waved at Naoki, while Dannie pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, and Sam stared.

"Hey Fujieda Naoki." Dannie said, "Sup?"

"Hi Mr. Fujieda." Sam said, Naoki stood awkwardly silent for a moment as though he were debating on a question or comment he wanted to say or ask. Dannie walked over and sat down next to Ai as she puffed out smoke from her cigarette and smirked.

"Somethin you want Naoki-san?" she asked, Naoki bit his lip and looked to Ai.

"Nothing never mind!" He said then turned and ran back to the building. Ai sighed.

"What a coward." Dannie said, then patted Ai on the back, "Don't worry Ai, he'll come around."

"Yeah it's not like he can run away forever." Sam said sitting next to Ai as well. Ai nodded silently and the trio smiled.

"And think once we finally get our first CD, we can get on the road to beating Trapnest!" Dannie shouted, "Blur's gonna rock!"

"Blur's going to beat Trapnest," Sam said, then grabbed Ai's hand, "and we'll be here with you through all of this stuff with Mr. Fujieda."

Ai smiled, "Thanks you guys. What would I do without great friends like you?"

"A few things come to mind, but I'm not gonna say 'em out loud." Dannie said with a grin. Ai laughed.

~0~

"Ai, and Naoki?" Nobu asked, "That's…shocking."

"Tell me about it, what's more turns out that Dannie's the niece of that old metal band from the 90's."Nana said, "I can't remember the name but it had metal in the title."

"Metal Voice." Yasu said, the group looked to him.

"How do you know that?" Nana asked.

"Dallas told me when we met them at the Karaoke bar. He was drunk but it turned out to be true." Yasu explained, "Who knew."

"So you knew about Naoki and Ai?" Nobu asked. Yasu shook his head.

"No, just that Dannie was related to Hagane Ren." He said, "Takumi and the others met Ren on a music cruise…or something like that. I'm not all that good with the details."

"That's messed up," Nobu mumbled, "Finding out you've got a kid you didn't know about."

"No what's messed up is that the company isn't going to let Ai see Naoki." Nana growled, "That's what Ren told me anyway."

"What?! How cold! They're aren't letting Naoki's own daughter see him?" Nobu shouted, "Can they really do that?"

"Apparently, of course Ren tells me that since the studio's so small they've been bumping into them left and right." Nana said, "So eventually Naoki will have to face up to her."

"But what about Ai?" Shin asked, he had been quiet on subject this whole time, Nana gave him a sorry look. Who knows what Shin was thinking on a subject like this. He who had been abandoned by his parents, and was now listening about Ai's family issues.

"From what Ren told me she's getting along just fine." she said, "But it's not like she's alone in this, she's got her friends Dannie and Sam. So I don't think she has much to worry about that."

"Inside a world of broken words you cannot hide. You try to find the reason why, as days collide." Shin hummed, "And as you walk away I call to you…"

~0~

_Don't you let go!_

_Take a look around you are not alone!_

_If you'd only stop and close your eyes_

_Find the answer You'd find the answer!_

_When you feel like the world is falling in _

_And you can't seem to find the way back don't cry~!_

_Just hear these words and remember again!_

"Dannie, you're trying too hard, use your natural voice." Koizumi-san, the recording expert said, Dannie scowled at him from inside the sound booth.

"This is my voice!" She growled, they had been recording for a while now for the debut of their first album. Inside the studio Ai and Sam laughed.

"She's right though, Dannie's voice is naturally low like that." Ai said with her usual sweet smile, "Just like Auntie Ren. Heehee."

"But I think he's right Ai, maybe Dannie's trying too hard." Sam said, then smirked, "Maybe she's nervous about debuting."

"What's that?!" Dannie growled from the booth, "Don't make me come out there _Sammie_!"

"Focus Dannie!" Koizumi shouted, "Let's start over again."

"Hey! Where's Takumi Ichinose?" Dannie shouted.

"Ichinose-san's busy with Trapnest, he doesn't have time to lounge about. But if you're that worried I'm sure he can come by later." Koizumi said. Dannie felt a vein in her forehead throb.

"Who's worried?" She growled, "I just wanna see the look on his face when we beat his lame band!"

"Dannie-chan, hurry up and finish I'm hungry!" Sam moaned, Dannie pursed her lips.

"You should've eaten like Ai n me." She said, "Then you wouldn't be so hungry."

"So mean."

"Alborn-san, focus please and start over." Koizumi said. Dannie put on a mock serious face and saluted.

"HAI! Ojou-sama!*" she shouted. Koizumi looked annoyed, but ignored the insult as Dannie began to sing again.

About an hour or so later Dannie, Ai, and Sam sighed in the studio's break room. they had been working hard since six a.m. and it was now almost noon.

"Waah!" Sam moaned holding his soda in his hands, "I'm so tired! Why'd we have to get up so early, this is our first break all morning."

"Takumi's trying to break us, I'm sure of it." Dannie grumbled holding her cigarette in her mouth, "Well it's not gonna work! Ya hear me! Takumi Ichinose won't win!"

"This is really exciting," Ai said, "I hope it will be ok since we only really have two songs."

"We'll have more by the end of the week," Dannie said, "I'm working hard on them so don't worry."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it soon opened and Takumi stepped through, the tone in the room suddenly became grey.

"Ichinose-san." Dannie said turning her head away from him, Takumi scowled, "Somethin ya want?"

"Ai, could I talk to you for a moment." Takumi said, Dannie and Sam froze, not expecting him to call on Ai. Dannie glared; That Jerk! How dare he prey on Ai like that, there's no way she was going to let him intimidate Ai like that!

"You talk to one of us, you talk to us all!" Sam said, Dannie smirked. Takumi scowled at the young boy who shrunk back a bit. Dannie let out a puff of smoke.

"Wuss," She hissed, "You want to talk to Ai, you'll do it in front of us."

"It's ok," Ai said sweetly as she stood up, Dannie looked back at her with surprise.

"Ai…are you sure?" she asked, Ai nodded and went to follow Takumi outside the room but was stopped by Dannie grabbing her hand and giving her a worried look. Ai returned that look with a reassuring smile.

"If he tries to hurt you just scream." Dannie said plainly. Takumi's eye twitched, he shouldn't have seen that one coming. After that Ai followed Takumi out the door and far down the hall.

"I realize that all you want is to be with your father Jetters." Takumi said after a long silence Ai looked up at him, "But you must understand the problem you'd be putting Naoki into if it was leaked out that he and your mother were ever together."

"I think you misunderstand Ichinose-san." Ai said, "While it's true that I knew from the start Naoki-san was my father and that he worked for Cookie music, it wasn't my intention for anything that happened that day."

Takumi cocked an eyebrow. Ai nodded.

"I only want Blur to make it to the top of the charts." She said, "Meeting Naoki…was…just a bonus. I never intended for Dannie to say such things."

"So then you'd understand if the company forbid you from seeing him." Takumi said, Ai nodded silently and looked to her feet.

"I don't want Naoki-san to get into trouble." She mumbled, "Cookie was just the only other company that gave us a chance."

"Glad you understand." Takumi said, "Well I must be going now, lots of stuff to do, as do you."

Before he left he looked back to Ai, who stood staring at her feet, "By the way, I think it would be best if no one found out about our conversation."

Ai looked up and gave a smile, "Don't worry I won't tell Dannie."

Takumi nodded then left the hall, leaving Ai alone. She leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position trying to fight the urge to cry.

**Yaknow for some reason I don't usually have anything to say at the end of these chapters. Except I really don't like Takumi! I've been reading the manga lately—yaknow cause the anime sucked—and he bullied poor Shin! Anyway review please. Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Nee Ai,  
>I've always envied<br>How you could look in the face of evil,  
>And still smile so sweetly.<br>-Dannie_

**I figured I'd go with some stuff from the original manga there, also I forgot to translate something last update, Oujo-sama, it's Japanese for my lady, Dannie called Koizumi that to tick him off since he was acting like a tyrannical queen—also I don't how to say my lord in Japanese. Haha either way it shows off Dannie's attitude towards authority figures haha. Hmm Takumi's a jerk, I've been reading the manga—is he freaking cheating on Hachi?! That creep how dare he! I hate Takumi even more now! DIE TAKUMI! Now without much delay, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When Ai returned to the room, Dannie and Sam had finished, Dannie looked to Ai as she gave them both a smile.

"So what'd he want?" Dannie asked, Ai hesitated for a moment.

"He said that…he said congratulations." She lied, "He didn't expect us to be working this hard, I think it really surprised him to see us like this."

"Alright," Sam said, "No wonder he asked Ai to step out with him, if he had told Dannie she'd laugh in his face."

Ai smiled and laughed, "Dannie's an Oni to him."

"I am not!" Dannie shouted, then laughed, "Anyway we're done for today, I wonder where Isano-san and dad are?"

"I think Dallas went out to the vending machines," Sam said, "Your dad really does drink a lot."

"Meh." Dannie shrugged, "So wanna go to the main studio, Koizumi-san said he'd take us there."

"Not really, I kind of just want back to the hotel. Yaknow?" Ai said, "I wanna tell Auntie Ren about our debut."

"Think she'll buy our CD?" Sam asked, Dannie shrugged.

"Probably." She said, "Say when do we release this CD anyway? Oujo-sama!"

"I'm a man!" Koizumi shouted walking out to meet the trio, Dannie grinned.

"We wanna go back to the hotel, is that ok?" she asked, Koizumi scowled shaking his head at the three students.

"Sorry, we've still got a lot more work to do." He said, Ai looked down in disappointment. Dannie scowled.

"But Ai's tired," She said, Ai looked to her green haired friend.

"I'm alright, I can go a while longer, besides, I can call Aunty Ren from the main studio right Koizumi-san?" She asked looking to Koizumi who nodded.

"That shouldn't be a problem no." He said, "But Isano-san said he'd be introducing you to the staff."

"Staff?" Sam asked, "I thought we already met the staff."

"That was the staff for Trapnest." Yuuske Isano said coming inside the studio with Dallas, "You three get your own staff. Makeup stylists etc."

"Make up?" Sam asked, "That's just for the girls right?"

"Cool, but Ai's exhausted, I think she should go lie down first." Danni said, "She's been working harder than all of us yaknow? The guitarist is the hardest job of a band yaknow."

Dallas gave his daughter a strange look, as though she were up to something. Ai smiled.

"I can go a little while longer Dannie, I promise. Like Aunty Ren says, work til you drop!" She said happily.

"No one's answering my question." Sam said, Ai giggled.

"I'm eager to meet everyone." She said, "So let's go."

The others nodded and Yuuske Isano led the way to the car that was waiting for them. On their way out Ai gripped Dannie's hand. The two didn't let go until they arrived at the studio.

~0~

"This is crazy!" Sam shouted, Dannie and Ai looked to Sam with confusion, as they went into a meeting room to meet the staff for their band. Sam groaned.

"They're going to make me wear makeup too! I'm a man I shouldn't be wearing that stuff, people will think I'm a cross dresser!" He shouted. Dannie grinned.

"The guys back home already think that way bout you, _Sammie_." She said sweetly putting her arm around the young drummer and laughing. Sam sighed.

"You're a sadist you know that Dannie." He mumbled. Ai laughed.

"I think it'll look good on you. Anyhow it'll probably only be for TV appearances." She said sweetly, Sam smiled.

"Ai, how can you be related* to that horrible tyrant you're so sweet." He said wrapping Ai in a hug. Ai chuckled and placed a hand on his head.

"I don't know." She said.

"Oi! Hands off the princess pervert!" Dannie shouted grabbing Sam by the shirt collar and pulling him off Ai. The trio then laughed as they walked into the room. There were three other members inside, two of which were women. They smiled to the three teens.

"Hello," said a woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She looked to the trio and bowed respectively, "My name is Nagamora Yui, I along with my assistant Gin will be in charge of your makeup."

The man in which she addressed as Gin waved to the group, he looked much younger than the woman who looked like she was in her late twenties. "Hi, I'm Gin."

"And I, am Mai Tsuchiya," A strict looking woman with glasses said, she stood in high heels and had on a dress suit in her hands she held a clip board, "I'll be acting as Ai and Dannie's personal assistant. That means I'll be making sure you are punctual to all appointments. Interviews etc."

"Boooo." Dannie moaned, only to feel her father smack the back of her head, "Ow."

"Don't be rude." Dallas said, Dannie huffed then felt her father press on the back of her head, forcing her to bow respectively.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dallas and the mouthy one here is my daughter Dannie," He said, "This is Ai and Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Sam and Ai said.

"We're looking forward to working with you." Yui said with a smile, the trio of teens nodded.

"Oh, I just remembered," Isano Yuuske said pulling out a small notebook, "The director scheduled a press conference to announce Blur's debut."

"When?" Dannie asked.

"Later in the week, Friday." He said.

"Cool." Sam said, "So we're gonna be on TV!"

"That means you three will have to be on your best behavior," Dallas said, though when he said three he really meant Dannie.

"When have I ever misbehaved?" She said with a grin.

"Want a list?" Sam mumbled, Dannie narrowed her eyes. Isano then looked to Mai.

"The press conference is Friday at 8:00, Tsuchiya-san, we're counting on you." He said kindly. Mai nodded fixing her glasses.

"Yes sir, I will make sure that the girls will be on time." She said, Dannie scowled.

"Something tells me I'm not gonna like her." She whispered to Ai, who nodded. Dallas gave his daughter a warning glance, and she smiled reassuringly back.

"When do we get to meet the director of Cookie anyhow?" Ai asked. Yuuske nodded.

"Mitsuru Narita, is very busy. He'll more than likely introduce himself before your conference." He said then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Yuuske." A man with short blond hair and a flamboyant look said, he looked old. Perhaps in his thirties as well.

"D-director Narita." Yuuske stuttered, "We didn't expect to see you."

"I'm not so busy that I couldn't meet the new band." Mitsuru said, "After all what kind of director doesn't meet his new staff?"

Once again Dannie felt her father press her head down in a bow, as if she didn't have enough respect to do so herself.

"Hello Narita-san," Dallas said, "Blur is very happy to be able to meet you."

"When did you act with respect?" Dannie mumbled. Dallas ignored her as the group stood up straight.

"It's so rare to see a punk band these days!" Mitsuru exclaimed, "When I heard that your group didn't win the first place spot in Sakura contest, I knew I had to snatch you up before anyone else."

Ai grabbed hold of Dannie hand and whispered, "This guy is kind of strange."

Dannie nodded, Mitsuru Narita, seemed as though he used to be a veteran as a performer, like their aunt, however unlike Ren Hagane he didn't seem to have the serious tone. He seemed more laid back, and gave of a slight awkward vibe.

"We're grateful that Cookie Music let us perform under them." Ai then said sweetly, "We look forward to debuting soon too."

"That's the spirit!" Mitsuru shouted. "Be sure to be on your best behavior for your TV debut! I've got to be going now. Lot's to do."

With that Mitsuru Narita left the room, and the whole room seemed to be relax a bit—except for Mai of course. Dannie really didn't feel as though they'd be getting along.

**Short chapter on 1,000 or so words, it's shameful sorry. (*) As I've said before, Ai and Dannie aren't blood related however like Yasu and Ren they grew up together so they're close like sisters. So occasionally people refer to them as sisters, much like Sam did.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Nee Ai  
>Remember ten years ago on that day?<br>You cried every night on that trip after you found out  
>I promised that day, that no matter what<br>I wouldn't let you cry anymore.  
>I'm not doing very well at it, I'm sorry.<br>-Dannie_

** Hey again guys, the more I read the more I want to keep reading. The more I keep reading the more I realize how much I'd love to be like Nana (as to which I'll let you figure out) So now Ai Sam and Dannie have met everyone. I had to throw that in there somewhere. So if that end was choppy I'm sorry. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When the trio and Dallas returned to their hotel room Ai said she was going to call home. The others nodded and watched as Ai went for the phone.

"Be sure to make it quick Miss Jetters we still have a lot to do today." Mai said, she had tagged along—much to Dannie's dismay—since it was her job to make sure the girls were on time. Which made Dannie wonder who was keeping track of Sam? Dannie snorted and went to the living room part of the room and plucked away at her bass guitar.

"Miss Alborn what are you doing?" Mai asked Dannie looked up.

"Relaxing a bit, Ai's gonna be a while." She said. Mai scowled.

"You three need to get ready, you have things to do today!" She scolded, "So come on, get changed."

"What's wrong with what I got on?" Dannie asked pulling at the shirt she had on. Mai Tsuchiya let out a growl of frustration.

"Mai-san," Dallas said placing his hand on her shoulder. Mai turned and blushed as Dallas gave her a sweet smile, "I can understand the frustration of dealing with Dannie, but please be patient."

Sam stared as Mai suddenly went silent. Did she have a crush on him on something? Sam shrugged and walked over to sit by Dannie.

"I think Miss Tsuchiya has a crush on your dad." He whispered. Dannie gagged.

"Gross."

~0~

Takumi sat in the recording room, Trapnest was recording another single, when his cellphone went off. He looked at the caller ID; restricted. He scowled and stood to walk out. when he answered there was no voice, but he definitely feel something cold.

'Hello Takumi Ichinose.' It was Ren Hagane's voice. How she get his number? Takumi contemplated asking but he was afraid he'd get the same answer he always got from her. 'I looked.'

"Hagane-san," he said evenly.

'So d'you find a way to let Naoki and Ai meet?' Ren finally asked. Takumi leaned against the wall and pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up.

"Yes." He muttered.

'Do you now? That's great.' Ren said, but Takumi could tell she was irked, 'Tell me so if it screws up I'll know ahead of time.'

"Nope." Takumi said, "How'd you get this number anyway?"

'I asked.' She said, ok he was close. 'So, I heard you were getting married.'

"How'd—"

'Really now Ichinose, you think even now anything gets by me?' Ren interrupted as Takumi began choking on his smoke, 'Anyway better hope no one else finds out. Someone might get hurt.'

"Are you threatening me?" Takumi asked.

'Nope.'

"Liar."

'Do I ever lie?' Ren asked, Takumi huffed she had a point. She never spared feelings and if she was threatening she would just come out and say it. 'Be sure that Naoki and Ai get to spend time together. I'm counting on you, honey.'

"Honey?" Takumi asked only to hear the click of Ren's call ending. He scowled, that wasn't like her at all. He huffed as he stood and walked back into the studio room.

"Naoki, there's something I need to talk to you about." He said, Naoki looked up.

"Huh?"

~0~

"Dannie where's Ai?" Mai asked, as Dannie sat out in the living room, Sam sat next to her watching TV. Dannie puffed out smoke from her cig.

"Sleeping." She said not looking away from the TV. Mai scowled.

"She's still in bed?" she shrieked.

"Papa too." Dannie said narrowing her eyes, Mai took off for the bedroom that Dannie and Ai shared. Dannie sat up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To wake her up, you three have a lot of work today, with that press conference." Mai said, Dannie stood and ran to the door.

"Listen lady I don't care who you are, Ai's still in bed if you wake her up you won't be happy." She threated. Sam looked over.

"Ai ended up stay up most of the night, can't you let her sleep a little while longer?" He asked, Mai glared, making Sam shrink back.

"No! she needs to take responsibilities for her actions." Mai said, then mumbled under her breathe, "Honestly I can't stand irresponsible children."

Mai then threw open the door and stomped over to Ai's bed. Ai was burrowed under the covers with her pillow over her head. Mai scowled as Dannie ran up to her.

"I'm tell you hag leave her alone!" She shouted going to grab Mai only as she ripped the covers from Ai. Dannie stared, as Ai looked up at the duo with tear soaked cheeks. Dannie ran to her.

"Miss Ai, it's time to get up. I don't tolerate being late." Mai said. Dannie glared.

"You bitter old hag, can't you see she's in pain?!" She screamed, soon Sam was next to the duo trying to comfort Ai with Dannie, "Get out! How can you be so heartless towards someone who's hurting so badly!?"

Mai went to say something but soon shut her mouth and was silent as Ai cried into Dannie's arms. Sam stood and walked toward Mai.

"I think we should leave them alone." He mumbled, looking to Ai as she clung to Dannie. Without waiting for an answer Sam grabbed hold of Mai's hand and pulled her outside. Once outside Sam closed the door and leaned against it, soon Dallas joined them.

"What's going on? What's with all the noise?" He groaned, Sam looked up.

"Ai's not feeling well." He said Dallas ran a hand through his hair and sighed, Sam figured he was thinking the same thing he was. Poor Ai. Sam wished he could comfort her like Dannie could, but he wasn't sure he was strong enough to. The two had been friends since childhood. Sam was just an outsider who knew nothing of their pain. Not that they ever showed it in front of him.

Inside Dannie stroked Ai's hair as she sobbed. She scowled, this had Ichinose written all over it. How could he inflict so much pain on something that was already so fragile? She wanted to ask Ai what happened when Takumi pulled her aside, but thought better of it.

"I…I can't see Naoki-san." Ai sobbed, Dannie scowled. She had already known that, but rules were made to be broken. If Ai had asked her, Dannie would break down the door to Naoki's room and drag him out if it would make her happy. Of course Ai would never ask such a thing.

"We already knew that Ai-chan," She said softly, "But don't worry Ai, I'll make it happen."

"No!" Ai said pulling away from Dannie and looking her in the eyes, "No, I can't. I don't want to."

"Why not?" Dannie asked, filling with panic, "Isn't that why you chose Cookie in the first place?"

Ai shook her head as she dried her eyes, "Blur and Naoki are two separate worlds, and I can only stand in one."

"But why? Ai you've always wanted to really meet you dad." Dannie said, "Ai what happened?"

"If the media found out about me being Naoki's illegitimate daughter, his career would crumble, and Trapnest would go under." Ai said, "I don't want Naoki's life ruined because of me. I just realized that, I was being selfish in hoping he'd stop Trapnest for momma and me."

"Then that's his loss!" Dannie shouted, Ai stared, "If Naoki-san can't see how important you are to him, then he doesn't deserve to be Ai's papa!"

"Naoki-san's an idiot for not stopping right when he found out who you were," Dannie continued, "Ai's a sweet, cute, and smart girl. She's not like the ugly selfish girls who think about no one but themselves. It's not wrong for a daughter to want their parent to love them! Ai's not selfish! I don't care what the company says, I'll make Naoki see it too!"

Ai stared at Dannie for a long time in silence before looking away and at the ground.

"But Dannie…if I see him, Blur can't make it big." She mumbled, Dannie stared at Ai for a moment before looking down at her hands which were placed on the bed. Cookie was an evil company, forcing a father to reject their child and having her choose between her band or her father. Dannie balled her hands into fists and glared. Why were adults so cruel?

"Ai…" She began, Ai looked up at Dannie who was still staring at her hands which clenched tightly. "I don't care if Blur makes it big…I just want our princess to be happy."

"But Dannie—"

"I'll make it happen!" Dannie shouted, "I told you before I won't let you cry anymore! I don't care as long as you don't cry anymore, Blur can wait. Ai's happiness can't."

Ai nodded, and grabbed Dannie's hand and smiled.

"Thank you…Dannie."

**Short chapters are driving me insane. They take forever to figure out and then you realize you only have five pages on Word, *growl of frustration* anyway, look forward to the next chapter. REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Nee, Dannie,  
>For as long as I can remember,<br>You've always been there for me.  
>Arigato.<br>-Ai_

** Been awhile hasn't it guys? Sorry bout that, after my school computer was taken back for graduation, I've had to figure out what chapter I'm on in Nana, I still haven't found it. -_- I saved the link but I guess I lost it. But hey no worries, I'll find it, and the inspiration will come flowing back. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Later that day Dannie and Ai came out of their bedroom, the two held each other's hands tightly. Ai gave a shy smile to the others.

"S-sorry for the trouble…" She mumbled. Dallas and Sam smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry, we're just glad to see you two are ok." He said, Dannie smirked to Ai, who blushed, and placed her free hand on her hip.

"Blur's Princess is fine now, smiling beautifully as ever." She said smoothly, "And that's good, after all what would Blur do if their princess was sad?"

"So then, are you three ready now?" Mai asked a bit timidly this time. Ai nodded and bow apologetically.

"I'm sorry for causing us to be so late. I'll do better not to do that anymore." She said. Mai was silent for a moment not sure how to go about saying things next.

"N-no, I'm sorry. I should have noticed your suffering earlier…" She mumbled, Dannie huffed and walked past the duo with her arms behind her head.

"Misoji-san, you couldn't possibly have noticed something like this." She said, Mai's eye ticked at being called Misoji, "You've only been here a day. Don't worry bout it. Ai forgives you. Isn't that right?"

Ai looked up and nodded with a smile, she then walked next to Dannie and grabbed Sam by the arm bringing the trio together.

"Yes, so now…let's make our debut happen!" she shouted happily, throwing her fist into the air. Dannie and Sam soon followed suit.

"FIYAA!"

Mai Tsuchiya looked at the trio with confusion. Not entirely sure what had just happened. Earlier Dannie had called her cold hearted for treating Ai so coldly. Now she had called her a hag and the two were acting as if, none of it had happened. Dallas placed a hand on her shoulder shaking the older woman from her thoughts.

"Confused?" He asked, Mai nodded, "Don't be, that's how Danni and Ai are. Something happens to Ai, and Dannie will get defensive, she's sworn to protect Ai regardless. Though, as soon as Ai forgives someone, Dannie will soften up, and as far as she's concerned nothing like it ever happened."

"But—"

"The two want nothing more than to see each other smile. Music is one of the many ways they plan to do that." He went on to explain. Mai nodded and looked to the three kids. "As for Sam, I'm not entirely sure, I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Ai. But I can't be sure."

"I see…" Mai mumbled. Dallas nodded.

"Just do your job as their caretaker. You'll be just fine." He said with a smirk. Mai blushed, and nodded.

"R-right…"

~0~

"Do you understand the situation?" Takumi asked Naoki. He had just explained the fact that Naoki was not allowed to speak to Ai any longer, if the press got word of the two of them being blood kin, then Trapnest would be in trouble. "If the press found out about you having a child out of wedlock, then the company might also have to drop you as the group's drummer, not to mention Ai would also suffer."

Naoki bit his lip. How could this have happened? He didn't want to lose his spot in Trapnest, and he didn't want to have Ai suffer as a part of this. But, only the other hand…he also wanted to see Ai, part of him had always wondered how she had been getting along without him. How she was growing up with just her mother. So many things he wanted to know, but now he couldn't find out, because the company would replace him. Part of his wondered if this wasn't Takumi's doing.

"I understand…" He mumbled, defeated. He would have to avoid Ai all together now. Though, how the hell was he supposed to do that when they worked under the same company?

"Good," Takumi said, "Now let's finish recording for the new album…"

"Y-yeah…"

~0~

"A new song?" Mai asked as the trio walked to the practice hall of the studio. Dannie, Sam and Ai nodded.

"Hm, Dannie said she wrote it yesterday." Ai explained. Dannie snorted.

"Yusuke-san, Misoji-chan…I want to play this for Takumi Ichinose and the director, can you make that happen?" she asked, pulling out the folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket, "I want Takumi to hear what Blur's newest song will be."

"Eh…I'll see what I can do." Yusuke said. Mai Tsuchiya fixed her glasses.

"I'll contact the Mr. Narita I'm sure he'd be happy to hear the song you've written." She said, "After all this would be one that goes on your first album."

"And Ichinose?" Danni grunted.

"There's no guarantee of him showing up. After all Trapnest is already a hit group." Yusuke explained, Dannie scowled.

"Tell him it's a direct invitation from a true Hagane." She said opening the door to the practice hall, "In the meantime We're going to practice."

"Dannie…" Ai mumbled as Dannie went to set up her bass guitar, she began tuning the amp to the level she wanted it to be. She then smiled to the duo.

"Let's put on a show, for Blur's debut album!" She shouted into the mic.

"Alright!" Sam shouted running to the drum set. Ai stood for a moment before Dannie held out her hand, and smiled warmly at her.

"Because…that will make Blur's princess smile." She said. Ai nodded and took Dannie hand tightly. She then grabbed her guitar and tuned it to the same level as Dannie.

"FIGHT!"

~0~

After practice the members of Blur were breathless. They had been practicing nonstop on this new song of Dannie's. Ai and Dannie sat on the floor breathing heavily.

"Nee, Dannie…" Sam mumbled at the drum set, "D'you think this will really get Ichinose-san's attention?"

"Oi! Don't act so formal with him! Ichinose Takumi is the enemy!" Dannie growled, then exhaled, "And yes…I do."

"Dannie…you know…you don't have to do this…" Ai mumbled, "Blur has a real chance to make it big…"

"I'm doing this because I want to," She said standing up with her bass guitar, "Beside, we're a punk group, if Cookie can't figure out we're gonna hit some nerves, then well, in the words of Aunt Ren…they can suck it!"

A knock on the door made the trio pause. They stared at the door.

"I think you're yelling broke through the sound proof walls." Ai mumbled.

"That's impossible. I wasn't even yelling that loud." Dannie mumbled back. Sam shrugged.

"Come in, we're done." He called to the door. It opened to reveal the company director, Yusuke Asano, Mai, and Takumi. Dannie smirked, Ai tensed, and Sam froze. Ai soon found herself to her feet in a matter of minutes. She then bowed respectively to Narita and Takumi.

"Th-thank you for taking time out of your day to listen to us..." she said quickly. Dannie snorted.

"Ai-chan, don't need to be so formal to a snake in human clothing." She grumbled.

"With an invitation with the Hagane stamp it's somewhat hard to pass up." Takumi grumbled. Dannie grinned.

"So glad you understood." She said as Ai stumbled over next to her and picked up her guitar, "Director Narita, I will not apologize for anything I sing today."

"Ah?" Narita questioned, Dannie nodded.

"So listen well…To Blur's new melody!" She shouted.

_Standing on the edge of my intention__  
><em>_looking down into my hell__  
><em>_and all I see are people in destruction__  
><em>_begging for an answer__  
><em>_But above the hate they carry on in silence__  
><em>_they believe the only voice inside__  
><em>_and it's not another nightmare of how you'll surrender__  
><em>_your life today__  
><em>_I hear their voices now__  
><em>_a pain awake again__  
><em>_Feel their eyes as you run__  
><em>_but you cannot hide__  
><em>_so you gotta release your soul tonight, yeah_

_This is my hell__  
><em>_and time will tell__  
><em>_the only story of how I forgave my own deception__  
><em>_There's nowhere to go__  
><em>_in time you'll know__  
><em>_today you've gotta die to keep yourself alive_

_I feel their presence now__  
><em>_a fear that takes me in__  
><em>_All the sins, all the lies__  
><em>_that you can't deny__  
><em>_so you gotta release your soul tonight, yeah__  
><em>_You bleed, you bleed, you bleed,__  
><em>_your heart is bleeding__  
><em>_you're on your knees you're praying now__  
><em>_for all the sins and the tragedies you've buried deep__  
><em>_You breathe, you breathe, you breathe,__  
><em>_your soul is breathing__  
><em>_and now you feel the burn inside__  
><em>_so take your life and make it right!__  
><em>_This is my hell__  
><em>_I live to tell__  
><em>_the only story of how I betrayed my own direction__  
><em>_There's nowhere to go__  
><em>_in time you'll know__  
><em>_you gotta live to die__  
><em>_This is the life you chose and you know the story must go on!_

Once finished with the song, Dannie glared at both the director and Takumi. Takumi especially. When he gave no emotion toward the song at all, Dannie kicked the microphone stand. It fell over, nearly hitting Takumi and the director.

"D-dannie!" Ai mumbled in surprise. Dannie huffed and placed her hand on her hip.

"We are a punk band, best to get used to it." She hissed.

"Quite the attitude you have there…" Narita said, Dannie crossed her arms and looked at the man defiantly.

"Runs in the family." She said. Narita stood.

"That's right, you and Ai-chan, are the nieces to Hagane Ren that old metal idol." He said, Dannie glared. Where was he going with this? If he didn't like the song the least he could do is come out and say it. Geeze guys like that were so annoying.

"Might I ask the inspiration for this song?" he asked. Dannie scowled.

"Internal hell." She said plainly, "Someone very close to me is currently suffering, I'm hoping to put this on the debut album to help them."

"Ah, what a noble cause," Narita said, behind him Takumi scowled, "So then you must be this person's Knight in shining armor!"

"I..if you put it that way…yes." Dannie mumbled, a bit put off by the director's cheery mood, she had expected him to yell or something. Then all too suddenly Narita scowled down at her.

"Well enough." He said, Dannie, Ai, and Sam both jumped in surprise, Narita's mood had switched so quickly. Narita looked to the trio with a serious look, "This isn't play time anymore, kids, this is showbiz. You want to make it in this world, you've got to be heartless."

"B-but..isn't Reira-sempai…" Ai mumbled.

"Trapnest isn't a punk group. They're songs are for love and compassion! Nothing a punk band like you could understand." Narita said cutting Ai short. Dannie glared.

"Why you…We have more love and compassion then anyone from Cookie could understand! Just because we're a punk band doesn't mean that we don't love!" She shouted.

"Alborn-san, if you truly want Blur to succeed, then you must form to the image others want you to be." Takumi said behind Narita. Dannie glared.

"That's bullshit! Why can't we be who we are?! That's so plastic!" she shouted, "Blur's not some stupid doll who plays pretend!"

"Tough, to make it in the world you're going to have to bend to the world's will." Narita said, Dannie balled her hands into fists in anger and frustration. This entire thing was bullshit! First Takumi threatening Ai, and now this? If that was what it took to become an idol, what was the point. "Don't forget Alborn, Jetters, Whittaker, you're now under contract."

Narita gave the trio a serious look, then left the room. Takumi stayed for a moment then went to stand, he was stopped however, by Dannie slamming the bottom of her foot to the wall blocking his path. She then glared at the older man.

"I hope you're happy." She hissed. Takumi cocked an eyebrow.

"What exactly am I supposed to be happy about?" He asked in a calm tone. Dannie stood up straight.

"Between you and the director, this company really pisses me off." She growled, "You threatening Ai, and then you're stupid director insulting us! Cookie is nothing but a bunch of plastic dolls!"

"Dannie…" Ai said grabbing onto her friend's arm. Dannie didn't stop glaring.

"I won't bend." She said defiantly. Takumi shrugged and walked past her, he stopped and the door and looked back at the group.

"Then you won't survive." He said coldly then left. Dannie clenched her fists tightly, then began to laugh. Shocking and seriously creeping out the people in the room.

"…D-dannie…?" Sam mumbled walking up closer to the green haired girl. Dannie grinned.

"Challenge accepted!" She shouted.

**Been a while huh guys? Sorry about that. Review please. Oh and I recently started watching the Nana movie—I haven't even finished the manga yet. But this is an ok movie, everythings moving uber fast though. See ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nee, Ai.  
>I promise,<br>I'll make our dreams  
>Come true<br>-Dannie

** Hey everyone it's been forever! Sigh I didn't realize that when I started Nana that it wasn't finished. O.Q apparently Ai Yazawa had gotten sick in 2010 and she doesn't know if she'll ever return to work. It's a shame because she's brilliant but as a fan of her I wouldn't want her to over exert herself. Yaknow? Anyway last time I left you guys Blur was starting to record and Dannie had just proclaimed that Blur won't bend to the image cookie music wanted them to be. Let's see how things pan out shall we?**

"Challenge?" Sam asked as he, Dannie, and Ai gathered their things to go home. Dannie smirked and nodded. "What challenge? What're you talking about?"

"Ichinose Takumi, and Cookie music just issued Blur a challenge." Dannie said simply as she grabbed her bass guitar. "Blur will not become plastic."

"But…Dannie….won't we get into trouble?" Ai asked, "I mean…w-we're already in enough trouble with Naoki-san. Won't Narita-san be angry if we don't do as we're told?"

"Screw that old man!" Dannie shouted thrusting her middle finger in the air. "That old geezer's can suck a drumstick for all I care! We won't conform!"

"That's so 80's." Sam said. Dannie pursed her lips.

"So what if it is? I stand by it. Aunt Ren did." She hissed.

"But, we're not Auntie Ren." Mumbled Ai nervously, "Please Dannie, don't do anything that will get us into trouble."

"Ai, that jerkwad threatened us. I'm not about to let that slip by!" Dannie shouted, putting her pleather* jacket on, stuffing her guitar pick in the zipper pocket and making sure it zipped. "We'll show them. Blur will be the best punk band cookie has ever produced. And we'll do it our way!"

Ai and Sam looked at each other, they recognized that look in Dannie's eyes. She had made up her mind, and once that happened there was no going back. She was going to see this through to the end. The only thing they could do was hope that Dannie's recklessness didn't get them into too much trouble.

"Let's go home." Dannie said, grabbing her bass guitar and the trio went outside to wait for Dannie's father Dallas to show up, since the trio was too young and too broke to hail a cab. They sat on the metal bench just outside, neither wanting to sit in the studio and wait. It would risk bumping into Director Narita or Takumi, and with Dannie's short fuse growing ever shorter, both Ai and Sam thought it best to not suggest it. after a while the trio grew bored. Dannie groaned loudly.

"This is why we need cellphones!" she groaned leaning forward on her bass. "We could have called Dad and be home already."

"Speaking of the hotel, how long will we be able to stay there?" Ai asked. Dannie paused.

"She has a point." Sam mumbled, "Cookie can't keep paying for the hotel forever. And as awesome as that place is, we really need a place of our own. That we can practice in without disturbing the other guests."

Dannie rested her chin on her hands, balancing her bass guitar on her lap. She let out a loud sigh, "Sammie's right, you're both right. Besides dad's getting all weird about the cost and stuff."

"I suppose we'll have to talk to someone about that. Huh?" Ai mumbled.

"We could always talk to Mai about it." Sam suggested. Dannie sat up and scowled.

"Say, where is that old misoji anyway?" Dannie asked looking around "Isn't she supposed to be our baby sitter?"

"Didn't she leave with director Narita?" Sam asked looking toward the door of the studio. Ai and Dannie turned to stare at the door as well.

"I think you're right." Ai concurred.

"Ten bucks says he's scolding Misoji for not keeping a tighter leash on his new puppies." Dannie spat. "Poor woman."

"You don't really think she's being scolded do you?" Ai asked softly. Dannie shrugged.

"Who knows, Narita's a dick. We should talk to Misoji-san about getting cell phones, I bet she can make it happen." She said, "I mean what if we get lost? Pay phones are going out of date."

"You really want a cellphone don't you?" Sam asked. Dannie nodded.

"They're useful." She grumbled, "Anyway, we can figure that out after we talk about the hotel situation."

"Least she has her priorities in order." Sam grumbled. Dannie rolled her eyes. "think we should go in and look for her?"

"Nah."

"But Dannie, she might be looking for us." Ai said, "She might get into real trouble if she can't find us. Don't you think you've teased her enough."

"Ugh, fiiine." Dannie groaned as she stood up and placed her bass on the bench, "I'll go look for her, you guys stay here."

Without hearing an argument from the other two, Dannie walked back inside. Leaving Sam and Ai to sit and wait.

Inside Dannie scowled, where could Miss Tsuchiya have gone to? Even if the Director had pulled her aside, surely she was done with her by now. Right? Dannie rolled her eyes. Speaking of the director, he was a prick. How dare he accuse them of not knowing what love was like? Ai had more love in one finger than the whole staff at Cookie, hell her name alone should tell them that. Dannie huffed, it didn't matter! Blur was gonna hit it big, and beat not only trapnest, but _ALL_ of Cookie! Not just for herself, but for Ai and Sam as well.

Dannie was so lost in thought she almost didn't see Naoki step out into the hallway in front of her. She stopped before she causes a collision. Naoki stopped as well and looked down at her in silence. The silence seemed to drag on for some time before Dannie broke it with;

"Well, one awkward silence later…" She grumbled. Naoki shook his head.

"S-sorry." He mumbled biting his lip. Dannie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and let out a sigh.

"Naoki, what are you so scared of?" Dannie asked bluntly. Naoki blinked silently.

"What?"

"Talk to her. She's just outside," Dannie said pointing her thumb toward the exit behind her. "You can't avoid her forever. This studio isn't that big. You're bound to run into each other eventually."

"I shouldn't even be talking to you." Naoki said, "The company doesn't want us to mingle."

"Do you agree with that?" Dannie then asked. She narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders as she looked up at him. Naoki scowled, but in the end didn't answer. Dannie huffed.

"You don't gotta answer to me." She said putting her hands in her pockets and walking past him, Naoki turned to watch her walk off as Dannie stopped and with her back to him, looked at the floor, "I just think it's unfair to Ai if you leave her behind. No one deserves to be left behind by a parent…"

Without hearing anything he had to say, Dannie continued down the hallway. Leaving Naoki standing there, mouth open, but with no words. He shook his head, and let out a growl of frustration and punched the wall next to him. What the hell did she know? Dannie Alborn had no idea what was going on inside his head. How could he possibly go up and talk to Ai now? He abandoned her when she was six, and hadn't spoken to her since. Ai should hate him for everything he had done, but according to Dannie, she had no feelings of malice toward him. Still, how could he just walk up to her after ten years of never talking to her? What could he do? What could he even say to her? It just wasn't fair.

~0~

Outside Sam and Ai sat on bus bench waiting for Dannie to return with Mai Tsuchiya. Sam looked to Ai as she pulled out Dannie's bass guitar from its case and started to pluck at the strings. Ai didn't know how to play the bass, but she enjoyed the way Dannie did. She remembered how Dannie had saved up for months to buy her own, doing odd jobs for their aunt and her old band, doing extra chores for her father. Till then Dannie had been playing on their uncle Kenton's guitar. That was four years ago. Since then it was the only instrument Dannie would ever place. As for Ai, she had a guitar, but didn't really have much attachment to it. Which was probably why she had forgotten it in the first place, she smiled at the thought of that.

Sam looked at Ai as she silently plucked at the strings. After a moment of silence he cleared his throat.

"So…Naoiki-san, huh?" He asked awkwardly, then immediately started kicking himself mentally for being so blunt, never was very graceful when it came to talking to her. Ai looked up and smiled.

"Mhm, he's my biological father." She said softly.

"Sorry, probably shouldn't be asking." Sam mumbled. Ai gave a lopsided smirk.

"It's ok to ask." She said, "Though, there really isn't much to talk about. We didn't know about each other until I was six. Not really much to tell about that."

"What happened?" Sam asked. Ai pursed her lips and plucked the bottom cord of the bass.

"My mom met Naoki one time when she came to Japan. She was in another band," She explained, "they met when the two bands were both signed up for the same place. From what mom told me it wasn't anything romantic. They met, had a few run ins, then Trapnest left the area. That's pretty much it."

"I'm sorry…" Sam mumbled again. Ai smiled and shrugged.

"It's ok. Actually the fact that we were signed by Cookie really surprised me." She explained as she looked up at the sky. Tokyo's sky was much different from back home. "But I'm very happy to have this chance, aren't you?"

"Even if it means you can't talk to him?" Sam asked, Ai looked at him with a reassuring look.

"Having a relationship with Naoki was never really part of the plan." She explained then looked ahead of them, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know him. However, we aren't here for that. I want to light up the world with Blur's music. That's all that I want."

Sam was silent for a moment as he took in Ai's words. She was willing to give up what she wanted to make Blur's fame a reality. Maybe she didn't need protecting after all, but deep down Sam knew she was probably still hurting. Ai was strong in ways he just couldn't imagine. He wondered briefly, if Dannie knew that too? Whatever the case, Sam wanted to stay by Ai's side no matter what. Oh and Dannie's too, even if she did tease the crap out of him. The two girls had brought him out of his shell all those years ago at the cultural festival. For that he was thankful. Without saying a word—and with slight hesitation—Sam put his hand on Ai's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Meanwhile behind them Naoki stood awkwardly just outside the entrance to Cookie. His thoughts were racing. Should he walk up to them? _Could_ he walk up to him? It was against the rules, but he knew he was delusional to think that he could avoid her forever. After a while of debating her shook his head; He couldn't decide now. So instead he turned around and went back inside.

** Hey guys. I've been gone for a long time! But I got the inspiration to type again. I'll be focusing on this story for a while, however I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Time has not been on my side lately, but inspiration has for the past few days. Ai yazawa I swear she's an amazing mangaka. I've been watching Paradise Kiss, and so far, I love it! anyway see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
